Naruto:Unmei Nashi de Katachi
by Systm101
Summary: Summary: Naruto has learned the truth about his past and undergoes a mysterious transformation. OC, OOC, and AU. Sucky summary, but please read and review.
1. First Unmei

**_Naruto: Unmei Nashi de Katachi_**

Summary: Naruto has learned the truth about his past and undergoes a drastic change.

**_

* * *

_**

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_First Unmei: Secretes Revealed_**

In the distance sat a small figure that one would suppose belong to a small child or young woman. The figure sat in a clearing filled with wildflowers that seemed to radiate with life from shine of the moon. Each flower seemed to be a different colour than the ones surrounding it. The clearing was surrounded by trees that varied in size, colour, and shape. The trees were, on average, taller than any normal trees and seemed radiate in the same way the flowers did under the moons light. The soft glow of the moon made it seem as if this place was a sacred ground that existed only in a different realm than the rest of the world. But, if one were to look at the moon they would notice a ring enclose it meaning that some unfortunate would occur soon. Alas, the figure sitting in this clearing did not worry over astrology and didn't have any care in the world, well except for one that is.

"DAMN IT!" This piercing howl rang out throughout the entire forest breaking the serene environment from it trance. "Damn. Mizuki-sensei said all I had to do was learn one technique on this stupid scroll but he never said it would be this hard. These chakra control skills are going to kill me." The voice said with frustration. The voice belonged to a small blond teenaged boy around thirteen or fourteen and was quiet short for his age. The boy wore a bright orange jacket that screamed 'Hit me, I'm here'. He had unruly blond hair that seemed to spike out in every direction, he had three birthmarks on each side of his face that resemble whiskers, and wore goggles to push back his hair. All in all, the boy looked like he wanted attention.

_Start Flashback_

_Naruto stood in front of the whole classroom. He was supposed to take the test to see if he could become a genin ninja. He had already failed three times and wasn't planning on it again. He had the utmost confidence in his ability because he had been training after all._

"_Okay to pass you must create three perfect Buushins." A scar faced man told the blond haired boy monotonously, tired of explaining it to every student._

"_Hai sensei." The boy cried with enthusiasm. "Buushin no Jutsu." 'Okay it has to be right this time, I've tried so hard. I won't fail.' The boy thought to himself. As he performed the jutsu the area surrounding him was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared everyone started laughing, except a few people. When Naruto looked at his side he saw what looked like pile of ooze that resembled his form. He then nervously scratched the back of his head._

"_You fail!" Came the voice of the scared man. Naruto's face saddened at that, he had tried so hard and still was weak._

"_You think we could pass him this time, I mean he did create a clone this time." Said the white haired man next to the scared man._

"_No, he could properly produce on and that's that." Said the scared man solemnly._

_The boy spent the rest of his day in his depression. After class was out he proceeded to the playground of the school. He sat on a swing while everyone else was greeted by their parents. He was different though, he had no one, not one single person to acknowledge him. Not one person to give him what he truly wanted. Over time he caught figments of the conversations of the parents while the congratulated their children._

"_He is the only one that didn't pass."_

"_Make sense because he is that kid."_

"_Yeah, if a mon…"_

"_Shh, we can't talk about that, but I agree the village would be done for if he became a shinobi."_

_With those words Naruto left the playground to proceed on an aimless walk around the village. Just as he was leaving the school grounds he met a teacher._

"_Hey, I talked with Iruka and he said it would be okay to give you a different test." The white haired man said to the dull boy when he got his attention._

"_Really, Mizuki-sensei? What is it?" The blond haired boy enthusiastically yelled while still trying to contain his excitement._

"_Okay this is what you have to do. First go to the Hokage Tower and steal the scroll of forbidden seals. After that go into the forest and try learn at least one. When the time comes I will find you and grade you." Mizuki said monotonously trying to hide his excitement of what was to come._

"_Thanks sensei, I'm gonna master the whole scroll." The boy said as he ran in the direction of the tower in the center of the town. When he got there he tried out this new jutsu that he had invented. The jutsu created an illusion that the boy was a beautiful naked woman that led the guards and the Hokage to faint from nosebleeds. 'Ha, such perverts falling for such a simple illusion.' The boy thought as he grabbed the forbidden scroll. The boy never like perverts and he thought they had it coming. He then proceeded to the forest to train._

_End Flashback_

"Shit! I'm running out of time I only have until the other sensei come." The boy was now beyond frustration. "I've been out here half a day and now I need a plan." Fumed the boy as he ran ideas through his had, none of which were that rational.

"**Hey punk, looks like you need some help. I can help if you like."** Rang an ominous voice. It seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

"Huh? What the hell? Where are you? Who are you?" The boy said with a tinge of fear and curiosity in his voice.

"**That doesn't matter now. We'll meet again soon anyway. But for now answer the question."** The voice said with a calm but commanding tone.

"Fine. Fine. Yes, some much needed help would be great." The boy said trying to sound as grateful as possible, but under his breath he muttered "No need to get your panties in a bunch. Gees, didn't his parents ever tell him patience is a virtue"

"**Oi, I heard that punk! Would you rather I let you do it yourself." **The voice spat with animosity for being taken for granted. **"Plus, you're the one who said you needed more time not me."**

"Hey! I Know that and I truly am grateful, but can we get started or whatever." The boy said in defense to the verbal bash.

"**Okay then. I'm going to send you into an alternate dimension where there is not such thing as time. This will allow you to learn all the jutsu on that scroll. When you're done just call out and I'll send you back to right when you left."** The nameless voice explained.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are." The boy said with excitement, because he would be able to learn every jutsu. After a few moments passed and nothing happened. "Heeelllloooo? Anyone home?" The boy questioned because nothing was happening. Then he got his answer which was a spinning sensation that made him feel like puking.

"**We're here punk."** Said the voice in monotone. The boy just sat there. **"So Start!"** It barked startling the boy.

"What? Oh yeah. Screw chakra control. First skill 'Kage Buushin no Jutsu' sounds interesting." The boy said as he read the description.

Not even a second lapsed in the real world before the boy returned. He looked slightly more beat up than before he left. Now to a normal person the time lapse would not be noticeable, but to the trained eye of a ninja this would be suspicious. A ninja would notice the slightly more defined muscles, the more tattered clothes, and his sudden exhaustion. Anyone who knows him would also think it was strange to suddenly give up because it was just something he just didn't do. But thankfully there was no one around to notice any of this. But in a few moments there was one of the boy sensei there with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing? How did you get that scroll? Do you even know what it is?" The tall man asked the blond boy, Naruto. The man wore black sandals, green shin length pants, a black T-shirt, and a green utility vest. He also had pouch strapped around his leg and a headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol on it. The man's most defining feature was the horizontal scar that ran across his nose. He got the scar when a demon attacked the village 14 years ago.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me if I was able to steal this and learn one technique I would be able to graduate." Naruto stated matter-of-factly but still confused.

"Mizuki-san told you that." Iruka questioned doubtingly. The blond haired boy nodded his head and stared at his sensei. _'What could Mizuki be up to? Telling Naruto to steal this scroll.'_ The older ninja thought to himself. Just then a white haired man wearing the same outfit as Iruka appeared in a tree.

"Iruka you're too late. The demon already has the scroll and do you honestly believe that he would give it up just like that. Everyone knows that he is a power bloodthirsty fiend and that will never change." Mizuki smirked as his plan was going perfect.

"What the hell? Who are you calling a demon?" Naruto yelled in outrage.

"You! You're a demon!" Mizuki roared back, venom in every word.

"Naruto don't listen to him. He is just trying to steal the scroll from you. It is your job to protect it from him." Iruka calmly told the boy. Just as he finished Mizuki threw some kunai at him, effectively pinning him to a tree.

"Why didn't you tell him not to believe me? Because it true, right? Ha, see Naruto, even Iruka knows it is true." Mizuki laughed out insanely.

"Iruka-sensei is it true?" Naruto asked with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka bowed his head with disgrace

"But wait, that's only the tip of the iceberg. You may ask; why didn't I know about this. Well it is because you were never supposed to know, none of your generation was. There was a rule that was made on the day that the Kyūbi died. It was that none one could tell anyone about you being the Kyūbi. Everyone hates you because you killed their loved ones. Iruka hates you as much as everyone else, maybe even more." Mizuki roared putting in as much exasperation into it as possible. Naruto was shocked. He replayed his whole life in seconds and what Mizuki said explained all his pain and misery, all his loneliness.

"No, Naruto don't listen to him, not everyone hates you." Iruka shouted trying to get through to the boy but it was too late, he was already in shock and could hear him.

"Now I'll finish the job that Yondaime didn't. I'll kill the Kyūbi and become a hero. The whole village will love me." Mizuki laughed insanely as he took out a large Fuuma Shuriken to kill the stunned boy. "Now die!" Mizuki roared as he threw the shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto came to when it was too late. He closed his eyes to accept the cold darkness of death. He sat for a few moments but it never came. He opened his eyes to see… "Iruka-sensei..." Iruka hadn't step in front on the shuriken and it now protruded from his back.

"Naruto protected the scroll." Iruka gasped as he began to fall. With that Naruto got up off the ground where he had fallen and ran further into the forest.

"Ha, you're only delaying the inevitable." Mizuki shouted as he chased after the boy. _'Damn you Iruka. Why'd you have to show up? Now I have to go through all this trouble. But I'll kill you later if you aren't dead yet. Right now killing Naruto is more important.'_ Mizuki thought as he began his search for the boy again.

Naruto could be seen jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch. He looked like a flash of orange as he continued his escape. His face was mixed with emotion: fear, anger, sadness. As he was jumping, Iruka had managed to catch up to him.

"Here Naruto, give me the scroll. It will be safer with me." The bloody man said a he reached out his hand. Naruto looked at the man hand hesitantly then began to give him the scroll. Just as he was about to hand over the scroll Naruto lunged at Iruka and smashed his body into a tree. Iruka coughed a few times and then got up of the ground. "How did you know that it wasn't me?" Iruka said as he released his henge and kicked Naruto. Naruto was sent flying into a tree about ten yards away and left a giant dent in. When he looked up he saw Mizuki standing where he had been with a smirk on his face.

"Because I'm Iruka you bastard." The real Iruka spat out blood as he transformed back into his real form. He wore an equally satisfied smirk on his face. _'Shit, now I'm screwed. He is really pissed now.'_ Iruka thought as he saw the angered expression cast over Mizuki's face.

"Bastard. Where'd that boy go? Once I find him I'm going to torture him for all this trouble. But first I'm going to kill you." Mizuki said calmly. As he took out the same Fuuma Shuriken from before he wore a sadistic smile. He was going to enjoy every minute of this but first he had a question. "Why the hell are you helping that demon? He murdered your family." Mizuki said because he was truly curious.

"You may be right. The Kyūbi did kill my family and I'll never forgive it…" Iruka began. Naruto was listening to the two older ninjas from behind a tree. When he heard Iruka say this, his heart sunk because his only hope hated him too. Tears began to flow freely out of his eyes. _'Damn I thought I gave up on this'_ Naruto berated himself. "But Naruto and the Kyūbi aren't the same. Naruto is one of my most excellent students." Iruka continued solemnly. "Naruto if you can hear me please forgive me. I know how much pain it is not to have a family, but that is still nothing compared to yours. I should have helped you more, and I'm sorry I couldn't." Iruka finished as he bowed his head knowing that he would soon die.

"How touching, someone actually cares for that demon." Mizuki chanted mockingly. He then continued to prepare his attack on the scar faced man. "Die!" He roared as he once again shot the giant sized shuriken at the man. Iruka closed his eyes to accept the haunting cold that would never come. When he opened them he saw Naruto with a Shuriken in his back just as he had earlier.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei." Naruto said in a cold, animalistic voice. The voice seemed to be mixed with two others. "You want a demon. You'll get a demon." Naruto roared as his chakra flared out of his body. For the instant that his chakra burst the form of a giant nine tailed kitsune engulfed by a dark mist could be seen.

"Ha, like a brat like you could even touch me." Mizuki laughed nervously as he began to back away. _'Shit, I'm screwed. Got to distract him with something, while I escape.'_ Mizuki thought frantically. As he back up he eventually hit a tree.

"Nowhere to run now is there?" Naruto said with a calm sadistic tone. "I'm going to give you back the pain a thousand fold, Kage Buushin no Jutsu." The demonized Naruto roared with animosity. Suddenly the whole forest was filled with Narutos. "Hehehe, this will be enjoyable" All the Narutos snickered in unison which both Mizuki and Iruka cringe. Mizuki because he was going to be in a world of pain, and Iruka for Mizuki's pain. Soon each Naruto took there turn torturing the white haired ninja. One server beating later and Mizuki was lying on the ground unconscious. Iruka was astonished at what the boy had done. Naruto had managed to create at least 1000 Kage Buushins. After Iruka had gotten past his astonishment he spoke.

"Hey, Naruto come over here. I got something for you." Iruka said as he patted the ground nest to him. Naruto eagerly sat down next to his favorite sensei.

"Okay what ya got for me?" The blond boy asked as he looked over to his sensei, his eyes full of hope as it was the first gift he was ever given.

"First you got to close your eyes." Iruka commanded gently and Naruto obliged. Iruka then began to take something off of him. Naruto felt Iruka take off his goggles and replace them with something else. Naruto twitched and fidgeted trying to keep himself occupied. "Okay you can open your eyes." Naruto's eyes shot open and he felt his head. He looked at Iruka who no longer had his headband on and realized that he had it on. "Congratulations Naruto. You are officially a Konoha ninja." Iruka said as he saw the shock in Naruto's eyes.

"Really." Was all Naruto could say. Iruka nodded in reply and with that the boy fell unconscious from exhaustion.

"You've worked hard today Naruto. Tomorrow I'll treat you to some ramen." Iruka said as he picked the boy and proceeded to the boy's apartment. When he got there he noticed that the door was unlocked and he proceeded to enter. When he entered he saw that the boy home was trashed. He then cleared a spot off the couch and laid Naruto there. "I'll help you clean tomorrow." Was all he said before he left, making sure to shut the door. He left a note telling Naruto to be sure to come to the academy.


	2. Second Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

* * *

**_Second Unmei: What happened to my body!?_**

The next day Naruto woke up with the sorest body he every had. For a second he wondered what could have caused it but then he remembered the events of the previous day; Learning all those new jutsu, beating Mizuki, officially becoming a ninja. Yep, yesterday was a great day. Okay now that he had the sore body explained he had to deal with the headache that came. He remembered his strange dream that he woke up from during the night.

_Start Flashback_

_Naruto stood in a long hall that was filled ankle deep in water. The hall had many branches and it had blue, red, and golden pipes running along the roof. Naruto decided that he would follow the pipes since the longer he followed them the bigger they seemed to get. He followed them until they stop in giant room that had two giants barred gates. One was labeled Kyūbi no Kitsune and the other was Umu no Akuma. He heard a loud rattling come from the Umu cage. He walked up to it and noticed it looked like it would give way. Under closer inspection he saw some shapeless form hitting the door and the next second they flew open. For a second nothing happened but then suddenly the formless shape shot out of the cage straight for Naruto. Naruto frantically tried to run but he wasn't fast enough and the form shot straight through his stomach. As he fell the shape began to engulf him and then the other gate shot open and attack Naruto. The next second he was awake and gasping for air. He got up and went to his room to sleep._

_End flashback._

'_That was strange.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he went his kitchen. As he went to the kitchen he noticed that he was shorter, a lot shorter. He couldn't even see his counter. He then ran to his bathroom and made his way to his mirror. What he saw was something totally unexpected. In the mirror where he should have stood was a small two tailed kit. _'Oh, shit. What happened to my body!?'_ Naruto thought as he let out desperate howl. He then shot out of his apartment through his balcony toward his school. He hoped withal his heart that Iruka would know what happened. He even ignored all the deadly glares he received while traveling through town. If he had saw them he would have ran even faster.

At the academy all the other graduates were there and waiting for Iruka to explain their teams. Iruka himself was waiting for Naruto to show up so he could continue. After a while he couldn't ignore the irritated glares coming from most of the students, plus he figured the poor boy was still tired from yesterday. "Okay class today I'm going to assign you to your teams."

"What new arrangement?" An impatient boy yelled to get the sidetracked Iruka attention.

"I'm glad you asked." Iruka stated merrily. "For this year's class we are going to do a little experiment with the teams. As you know teams usually consisted of three people and a team instructor. This year will be different. This year we will have two genin and one instructor." When Iruka said this some people got excited and others weren't so. "Now, before you get too rowdy let me explain. In this method we are hoping to create the strongest ninja then ever before. So from to day on you will be spending all your time with your partner. Eating, training, relaxing, sleeping, and bathing. Whatever it is you will be with your partner. In essence you will be one." Iruka's comment about sleeping and bathing got a few laughs, or blushes. There was a shy girl in the back of class who face was crimson red. She was in love with our hero, Naruto, and when she thought of being 'one' with the other lets just say that she wasn't having the most appropriate thoughts. "Okay, well maybe not the last two, well hopefully not." Iruka chuckled.

Naruto had arrived in the class right when Iruka began his introduction on the new system. He had listened to the whole intro and then turned on his selective listening and thoroughly ignored the rest of Iruka's speech. He only listened when heard his name. "Okay Team Gold will consist of Uzumaki Naruto…" a multitude of gasps could be heard from the other genin, everyone had thought he failed. With that Naruto wore a satisfied smirk. "… and Hyūga Hinata." The shy girl in the back of the class let out a small 'eep' letting everyone know who she was. The girl had just had one of her dreams fulfilled and could hardly believe it. "Next will be Team Black consisting of Uchica Sasuke and Haruna Sakura." Iruka continued to read off teams. After he finished he explained "Okay students come back in tomorrow to meet your instructors. Your first mission till then is to get to know your teammate. Dismissed."

But before anyone could leave Hinata raised her hand. "A-ano…s-sensei w-where is N-Naruto-kun?" She asked with a light blush, but before Iruka could answer the pink haired girl known as Haruna Sakura blurted.

"That idiot probably forgot to get out of bed. Honestly Hinata-chan I don't know why you like him. He's rude, stupid, and always acting so immature." With that Hinata's blush darkened because everyone knew her secret (not that they already hadn't). She was just glad Naruto wasn't there to hear that or at least that's what she thought.

Naruto was past confused now. No one noticed him, and they were acting like he never even existed, though he blamed this on being so damn small. Now he learned that some actually like him and cared for him. Now that he thought about it though it wasn't so strange because it explained why she blushed around him and was so shy. It wasn't like he didn't like her either. She was probably the cutest girl in class but she always was so shy so he hardly noticed her. But now that he heard what Sakura thought of him, he looked at Hinata in a different light. He realized that he had no chance with the pink haired object his affection and that he should give up while the getting's good. He could give Hinata a chance. But what really confused him was _'What the hell happened to my body!?'_

"Well since you are his team mate you should go to his apartment and explain things." Iruka told Hinata hoping Naruto would have a new friend.

"Hai sensei." Hinata chanted feeling nervous about going to our hero's home. _'What should I do? I wonder if Naruto-kun is okay. I hope nothing happened.'_ She thought as she began to go over all the possibilities she could imagine.

Noticing her concerned look on her face Iruka spoke up. "Hinata everything should be alright, he probably is just sleeping." This calmed the shy girl a little. Soon everyone began to disperse from the room. Naruto was wondering if he should go home or try to see Iruka. He decided on neither and was going to see the Hokage. Just as he was about to leave Hinata noticed him.

"What are you doing little guy?" She asked tenderly to the golden kit heading for the door. She proceeded to pick to fox up and put in her coat.

'_Hinata really kind and all, but she doesn't have to pick me up.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to struggle out of the shy girl's jacket. Realizing that resistance was futile Naruto decided to get comfortable. Once he got comfortable he noticed that Hinata was one of the more 'well endowed' girls of the class. _'This is really comfortable'_ Naruto thought as he began snuggle into Hinata's bosom. _'I could get used to this'_ Naruto concluded as he decided to take it easy.

Seeing the little kit happy made Hinata give it a warm smile. Naruto received this smile with pleasure. _'Hinata-chan has a really nice smile. It makes her look cuter.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at his teammate. Naruto then went back to thinking about what could have caused this transformation. While they were walking Naruto noticed that he seemed to be receiving more glares than usual. _'What the hell? They treat me like they want me to go crazy.'_ Naruto thought as he sneered at some villagers.

Hinata too had noticed the glares. At first she thought the people were glaring at her but she then thought it over and realized they were glaring at the small kit. She remembered the story of the Kyūbi and remember that it look like a giant fox. She felt sorry for the poor fox, it had nothing to do with the attack and yet it was treated with hate. She got depressed at how vengeful her village could be. Naruto noticed this and decided to try to brighten her mood because when she looked sad he felt sad too. He jumped out her coat and made his way home. Hinata chased after him wondering what could be wrong. She didn't notice that they were running in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Naruto ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't notice their glares.

Naruto made it to his apartment with Hinata stopping right on one his tail. Naruto let out a yelp when the pain kicked in. "Sorry little guy. You stop so suddenly that I wasn't expecting it. Let me heal you." Hinata said with a tender smile. That smile melted away Naruto's pain. Hinata cradled that fox in one arm and used the other hand to do a simple healing Jutsu. Suddenly Naruto's body was filled with warmth. Naruto, being as mischievous a he was, wanted to make the most out being a fox, so he decided to lick Hinata affectionately on the face as a thank you. Hinata let the fox lick her because she knew it was thanking her. She just then realized that they were in front of Naruto's apartment. _'I wonder why we stopped here. I hope there isn't anything wrong'_ She thought for a while and then just decided it was coincidence.

While Hinata was in her thoughts Naruto began to scratch the door to get her to open it. Hinata realized that something was happening because why else would the fox want in. She quickly opened the door and rushed in. She stopped in the living room to take in her surrounding. Naruto went straight to his room. He stood there in shock at what he saw. Hinata saw that fox stop in the doorway in Naruto's room and was transfixed on something but she couldn't see what. She walked up to doorway and let out blood-curdling scream at the sight in front of her.

In the center of the room laid what looked like Naruto sprawled out on his bed. His arms and legs were in awkward positions and there was a giant hole in his stomach. The hole looked as if something forced its way out of Naruto's body. The hole was rough and looked like something chewed on it. There was body all over the room and what looked like burn marks everywhere. All in all it looked like some dark, sadistic ritual took place.

Once Hinata got past her shock she ran up to Naruto's body, not even caring about the blood. "Naruto-kun can you hear me?" Hinata said with hope while tears rolled down her face. Despite her hope Naruto's body was cols and stiff meaning that he had been dead for some while. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. You had no one in your last moments. I was always watching you but was never able to tell you how I felt. I was so afraid of you rejecting me but now you're gone. If you can hear me I want you to know that I loved you and I always will." Hinata said between sobs. Her voice was hoarse because of her weeping. She then collapsed onto Naruto's body and cried harder.

Naruto was in a daze. He saw his dead body yet he was alive and mostly well. All he could do was stand until he heard Hinata's words. _'She loves me. I was and idiot for wasting time on Sakura. She is everything I wanted and couldn't see it. But now I need to be there for her.'_ Naruto thought as he was snapped out of his daze. When he saw Hinata crying it felt like someone ripped out his heart and chewed it up. That's when he realized that he had fallen for the weeping angel in front of him. He began to nudge the girl and after a while he got her attention.

"What!?' She hissed making the poor fox flinch. She realized her attitude and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just someone very import to me just died."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement, earning confused look from Hinata. He then began to point between his dead body and his fox one. This was the only way he could think of to tell her he was alive.

"What is it? Do you what happened to Naruto" Hinata asked with a perplexed expression. She couldn't figure it out but she knew that the fox and Naruto were connected.

Naruto nodded his head and began to point between bodies again hoping that she would eventually understand.

It took her a while but after a game of twenty questions she finally realized what the fox was doing. "A-are…are you Naruto-kun?" She asked with hope. Naruto nodded his head and then was immediately glomped by a joyous Hinata. "I'm so happy. I'm never going to leave your side." She said gleefully. Now she was crying tears of joy. Then she remember earlier event where she would have normally fainted from embarrassment, but she was too happy to be effected now. After a while Naruto let out yelp meaning he was being hugged to hard. Hinata immediately apologized and set him down. Naruto took this as a chance to lick Hinata's face to clean her tears. _'This is kinda like kissing'_ They both thought. Hinata wore a slight blush and Naruto would have to if he wasn't a fox. It was just, to Naruto, Hinata was an angel that shouldn't cry so he had to get rid of her tears.

"Okay, Naruto-kun lets go see the Hokage. Maybe he knows what to do." Hinata said as she picked up Naruto and put him in her coat. After Naruto got comfortable and Hinata got control over her flushed cheeks they set off to the Hokage Tower. She went as fast as possible to make sure she would get there before the Hokage retired for the day. When she arrived at his office she ran right past the two ANBU guards and into the room. "Hokage-sama we have a problem." Hinata exclaimed as she entered the room. The Hokage was in the middle of paper work and gladly accepted the interruption.

"No need to get flustered. What seems to be the problem Hinata-san?" The Hokage asked calmly, noticing the fox in her jacket.

"A-ano…you see…Naruto-kun wasn't at school today so I went to check up on him…" She paused while she was deciding to tell every detail or just the important stuff.

"Don't worry Hinata-san, just calmly explain the problem." The Hokage said not wanting to be distracted to long.

"Gomen. Well you see Naruto-kun seems to be transformed into a fox." Hinata finished quickly seeing that the Hokage was getting impatient.

"No apology needed. It seems Naruto got him self in a mess again. Naruto if you would jump out of Hinata's jacket and come over here, please." The Hokage more commanded than asked. This received growl from Naruto because he had to leave his special place. "Hinata-san could you please wait outside while I talk to Naruto in private. When we're done I'll have a guard let you in." Hinata hesitantly left the room hoping nothing bad was going to happen.

"What happened to day? Don't worry about communication because I can understand you perfectly." The Hokage said as soon as the door closed. So Naruto told him everything that he knew.

"Is that so?" The Hokage said more to himself than Naruto while trying to think why it happened. "Well, Naruto I have one more thing to say. You remember yesterday right." Naruto nodded and the Hokage continued. "Well the Kyūbi never attacked the village. He actually protected us. The real assailant was a shape shifting demon known as Umu. The Kyūbi and Umu were bitter enemies, and while the Kyūbi himself did hate Konoha he wasn't going let someone else destroy us. So with the help of the Kyūbi, Yondaime was able to seal Umu inside of you. But while perform the seal something happened which caused the Kyūbi to end up in you too. The interesting part of all this is that at the end of the battle none of the bodies were found. Just thought you deserved the whole truth." The Hokage explained. If this had been a normal day Naruto would have been shocked but since it wasn't he just took it as it was.

Suddenly to Naruto's immediate dislike the world froze. Just as was going to ask what happened heard two voices. One was from the forest while the other was new. "HEEEEELLLLLLOOOO?" Naruto yelled at the voices.

"**What is it gaki?"** The familiar voice roared, trying to be as formidable as possible.

"**_Oh it's container-sama. Hello, it is nice to finally meet you."_** Said the foreign voice. This voice on like the other sounded young, about a couple years older than Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused. Sure he had met one before but he never got a name.

"**I'm Umu no Akuma, commit it to memory gaki." **Said the rough voice now recognized as Umu.

"**_And I'm the once powerful Kyūbi no Kitsune."_** Said the younger voice with pride.

"Okay then I'm sure you two know what happened, so care to explain." Naruto said more commanding than asking,

"**_Well container-sama that akuma over there decided that he would unseal himself using a Jutsu from that scroll that he helped you with. I decide to be a bastard and screw him up."_** Kyūbi explained with a mischievous tone.

"**Yes and it would have worked too, but since he had to immature it cost you your body. The Kyūbi may be as strong as me but he isn't as smart." **Umu explained as he seethed at Kyūbi.

"**_Like hell I was going to let you get out by yourself. You know you were too impatient. If you had waited we both could have gotten out when the seal broke. But since you couldn't wait I decided that we both should stay permanently bonded to container-sama."_** Kyūbi explained in outrage. The two demons began to argue and Naruto didn't pay attention.

"That doesn't explain the body and how I get human again." Naruto interrupted.

"**_Oh yes, sorry. Well your new body was made from my old one using your DNA. As for becoming human, you can't. You now are a Kitsune so you earn your human form. To do that you must first earn tails but don't ask how to earn tails because I don't know. But looks like you got an extra one when you got your body."_** The Kyūbi said with one long breath.

"**Bye now_"_** Said Umu as he started time again.

Naruto explained what just happened to the Hokage. The Hokage agreed with the Kyūbi's explanation since it was the only logical explanation. He then called Hinata back in to the room. "Okay Hinata since Naruto is your partner you must take care of him." Hokage ordered. "This will be your mission until he gets his human form."


	3. Third Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Third Unmei: Meeting the Parents

"Um, how…how will we communicate?" Hinata asked the question that was on both her and Naruto's mind.

"Ah, yes. You will use chakra to send your thoughts to each other. To do so you must make a physical link with each other and then send your chakra into the other. Go ahead and try." The Hokage responded understandingly. Naruto then jumped into Hinata's jacket and got comfortable.

"Um, okay." Hinata said hesitantly. _'Um, Naruto-kun can you hear me?'_ No response. _'Um, Naruto-kun.'_

'_Oh, sorry I was deciding something' _Naruto responded out of his daze. Naruto was deciding whether or not to tell Hinata that he loves her.

'_What was it?' _Hinata asked innocently, not knowing it was about her.

'_You won't hate me right.'_ Naruto questioned hesitantly.

'_I could never hate you Naruto-kun.' _Hinata responded cheerfully.

'_Um, okay. Hinata-chan I… I love you.'_ Naruto said quickly hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

'_He loves me. I can't believe it. I'm so happy.' _Hinata thought, forgetting to disconnect the chakra link. She began to cry tears of joy.

Naruto heard her thoughts but than thought he did something wrong when she began to cry. _'Hinata-chan don't cry, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just please don't cry.'_

'_No, Naruto-kun you did nothing wrong. You made my wish come true.'_ Hinata said as she wiped her tears away.

'_So Hinata-chan would you like to go to eat. It's just I haven't eaten all day.' _Naruto asked sheepishly out of embarrassment.

'_I'd love to Naruto-kun.' _Hinata said kindly because she would just enjoy being with Naruto, plus she was hungry herself.

'_Yatta, Ichamaru Ramen here we come' _Naruto yelled in his mind.

So the two left the Hokage to finish his paperwork, Naruto decided that when he became Hokage that he would hire a secretary to do some paperwork. Along the way to the ramen stand Hinata and Naruto met up with fellow classmates. The first two were a bickering Ino and Sakura. "Hey Hinata-chan, who's this cute little guy?" Ino said as she noticed Hinata and the baby kit.

"Yeah, what's it's name?" Sakura said as she tried to pet Naruto but got snapped at.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. _'I am neither small nor cute' _He said to Hinata with a prideful look on his face. "This is Naruto-kun." Hinata explained.

"Aw, that's so cute. You named him after your crush." Both girls said at the same time.

'_Let see how cute I am when I get bigger' _Naruto said to Hinata with mischievous tone. Hinata only laughed at the poor kit's antics. "No, you both don't get it. This IS Naruto-kun." She corrected them.

"What!?" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison. "How the hell did Naruto-baka change into such a cute animal?" Sakura said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that's not possible he should have changed into a toad." Ino agreed. This earned a glare from Hinata and a growl from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is very cute, mind you." Hinata said aggressively. "He's kind, hard working, funny, inspiring, and most of all: he loves me." Hinata let it slip in her excitement. Her face was now bright red.

"What! When did he confess to you!?" Ino and Sakura asked giddily. "We won't let you leave until you tell us."

"He confessed a little while ago. But Naruto's getting hungry so we better leave." Hinata said shyly as she tried to walk past the two.

"Oh, no you don't." They both said as the grabbed Hinata by the shoulders.

'_Tell them Sasuke-teme's around the corner.' _Naruto said mischievously. "Um, Naruto-kun says he can smell Sasuke around the corner." Hinata said frantically. This took the girls attention off of Naruto and Hinata and on to finding Sasuke. _'Hehehe, this will be great. They're going be sooo pissed when they find out I lied.' _Naruto told Hinata. Just then they felt a spike of killer intent around the corner. _'I think that's our cue to leave.' _Hinata said as she turned around and ran off. On their way Hinata and Naruto ran in to more classmates, and had to explain that the fox was Naruto every time.

Eventually the two made it to the ramen stand. Naruto had been thinking he was going to starve to death from all the delays. Hinata sat at the stand with Naruto on her lap.

"What can I get for you miss?" A voice came from behind the stand.

"Um, one second please." Hinata said quickly. _'Um, Naruto-kun what do you want?'_ Hinata asked. 'Two pork ramen and two beef.' Naruto responded while he took into consideration his small body. _'Oh yeah, tell oji-san that it's me Naruto.'_ Naruto quickly added. "Okay, First Naruto-kun told me to tell you that the little fox right here is him."

"What happened now, Naruto? Get mixed up with the wrong people." The stand owner said jokingly. "But since you are my favorite customer I'll put this on the house." _'He can't eat that much as a fox so it won't kill me'_

"Okay then, Naruto-kun would like two pork and two beef and I would like one shrimp." Hinata said politely.

"Coming right up. Ayame-chan you heard them." The stand owner said to his daughter.

"Okay, Teuchi-otou-san." Ayame said back.

In a few minutes the two were eating there ramen. Naruto stuck his whole face in the ramen bowl. Somehow the two finished at the same time. Hinata began to giggle at Naruto. _'What's so funny?' _Naruto questioned innocently. _'Well you look too cute. I mean you're drench in ramen broth. Looks like you'll need a bath.' _Hinata merrily responded. _'Yatta. I get a bath from my lovely Hinata-chan.' _Naruto cheered excitingly. Soon the two paid the owner and went on their way.

Eventually the two made it back to Hinata's house._ 'Wow Hinata-chan I can't believe you live here. This place is huge.' _Naruto said with an awed voice, _'It's not that big is it? I mean it houses both branches.' _Hinata responded meekly. _'Well its huge compared to what I seen, namely my apartment.' _Naruto claimed as the two entered the front gates. The two were met by Hinata's parents.

"Hinata where have you been?" Hinata's father, Hiashi, said with harsh but caring voice.

"Yes Hinata-chan, we have been worried about you. Why are you home so late?" Hinata's mother, Hikari, asked tenderly.

"Sorry Oka-san, Otou-san, I was spending time with Naruto-kun. I guess I hadn't noticed how late it was until we arrived here." Hinata explained to her parents hoping to be forgiven.

"It's okay we understand. Speaking of Naruto-kun, where is he now?" Hikari said as Hiashi and her own face turn from stern to understanding, they knew how much she liked the boy and thought it was good that they would spend time together.

"He's right here in my jacket." Hinata said as she took Naruto out of his jacket.

"Oh, sorry I hadn't noticed. Well Naruto-kun the Hokage has informed us of what happened and we are pleased to have you, especially Hinata." Hikari explained with welcoming smile.

"Yes, Naruto you are welcome at any time." Hiashi said while giving Naruto a glare saying 'If you hurt Hinata I will kill you.' Naruto shuddered under his piercing glare.

"Well Oka-san, Otou-san, I have to give Naruto a bath and then get to bed. So if you will excuse me.' Hinata said politely as she bowed to her parents. Then the two walked to the bath house in silence. As soon as they got there Hinata set Naruto on the floor and began to undress forgetting that Naruto could see her. Naruto promptly turned around as soon as Hinata removed her jacket and he realized what she was doing. Most of Naruto told him to take a look while he had a chance. A small part of him told him not to and if he did Hinata would hate him. He chose to listen to the small part to the regret of his other will. _'I'm not a pervert' _Naruto chanted in his mind to keep self-control. Hinata had only realized that Naruto was still there by the time she had removed all her clothes. She then quickly grabbed a towel as her face turn bright red. After she made sure the towel covered all of her womanly features she picked up Naruto and went into the bath.

'_Hinata-chan, your parents are really nice.' _Naruto complemented the shy dark haired girl. _'Yeah, I guess your right. I never really thought of it though. Say, Naruto-kun, what are your parents like?' _Hinata innocently asked not knowing Naruto never had parent to love him. _'I don't know. I've been an orphan my whole life so I never met my parents.' _Naruto responded like it was an everyday thing. _'Plus it's no like I think about it.' _Naruto lied when he saw the distraught look on Hinata's face. _'No, Naru-kun you're wrong. No one should ever be alone like you have and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to be with you, but now that I am, I will never leave alone again.'_ Hinata burst out in her excitement.

Naruto was a little taken back by Hinata's outburst but then became more relaxed. _'Thanks Hina-chan. Beside Iruka-sensei you're the only person to be this kind.' _Naruto said while trying to hold back his tears, while a continuous whine could be heard from his chest. _'That's what love is.' _Hinata said with a soothing tone. _'Really?' _Naruto said like an innocent child that was afraid of being lied to. _'Really.' _Hinata said as she picked Naruto up and began to cradle him in her arm. Eventually Naruto whine had faded and he began to purr. Hinata couldn't resist giggling. _'Is that a purr I just heard?' _She asked teasingly. _'So what if it was? I was really comfortable you know.'_ Naruto stated defensively. _'Nothings wrong with it I just thought it was cute and adorable.'_ Hinata said teasingly again. _'Okay now that isn't good. I can't be cute and adorable if I'm going to be the next Hokage. What would my enemies think of me?' _Naruto said with proud and dignifies tone.

'_Oi, Hina-chan is it just me or is it really, really hot in here.' _Naruto said as his body temperature began to rise. _'I don't think it's too hot, but you fell like you are burning.' _Hinata said as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto (she had her eyes closed because she was relaxing). When she opened her eye she saw blue flames engulfing Naruto's body but not burning him. _'Naru-kun you're on fire, but aren't burning' _Hinata said with perplexed tone. Naruto opened his eyes also and looked at him self. _'Ah! Shit! Someone put me out.' _Naruto yelled as he got out of Hinata's grasp. He knew he wasn't burning but he still didn't like the fact that he was on fire. Soon they would get their answer.

Suddenly Naruto began to float into the air. Hinata tried with all her might to keep Naruto on the ground but couldn't. Soon he was hovering just out Hinata's reach above the bath. Suddenly the flames began to grow at an alarming rate, and then a bright light flashed. After Hinata was able to see again she saw Naruto on the floor but he looked different. Naruto had gotten bigger, about the size of a lion, and he no longer had the traits of kit but more that of young fox that was between a baby and adult. The most noticeable change beside size was the third long tail behind his body. Hinata ran up and hugged him. _'I was so worried. I didn't want you to leave again.'_ Hinata said as soon as she was touching her beloved.

"I'm alright Hina-chan," Came an animalistic voice from the figure she was holding. "But I might not be if you don't loosen your grip."

"You can speak now, too!" Hinata said excitedly, not that she minded being close to her love, as she loosened her grip.

"Whoa you're right. I didn't notice but what do you mean by 'too'?" Naruto said not noticing his own changes. He felt like an idiot having to ask about what happened but he really couldn't tell.

"Well you've gotten bigger and you've gotten another tail." Hinata explained timidly but not stuttering. _'Why are you getting shy again? You've been with Naru-kun all day. Get a hold of your self Hinata.'_ Hinata encouraged herself.

"Nani? Another tail?" Naruto asked disbelievingly, and Hinata nodded. "Yatta! One step closer to being normal." Naruto shouted, even though he didn't know how long it would take. Naruto said as he began to bounce around the bath. After he calmed down he looked toward Hinata then immediately turned around. Naruto nose began to trickle down blood. In front of him was a naked Hinata with water tickling down her every curve. No even though he didn't see all of her, he had seen enough to get a little flushed. "Um…Hina-chan…your towel.'' Naruto said as before he dipped his head in the water to get rid of the blood. _'Not that I wouldn't mind staring at your beautiful, glistening naked body, but I don't think your parent would like that.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he wore perverted smile as he fantasized some inappropriate things concerning Hinata and himself (He is fourteen after all).

"What?" Hinata said before she realized what he was talking about. Then she looked down and sure enough, there was no towel. "Kyaaa." She screamed as she got up and picked up her towel. Her face was now a red as a cheery. "Um…it's alright to turn around now Naru-kun." Hinata said with a clearly embarrassed tone. Naruto hesitantly turned around, just to make sure. _'Well that isn't much better, but at least I won't get a nosebleed.' _He thought as he tried not to stare at the curves of Hinata's body. The towel clung to her wet form making every curve visible for Naruto to drool over.

"Naru-kun did you see anything?" Hinata asked with a scared voice and a flushed face. _'If Naru-kun saw anything I think I might faint.'_ She thought as she went over what Naruto might answer.

"Hina-chan I'm not going to lie. You have a beautiful body and you shouldn't hide it." Naruto said as he thought _'Well at least I did answer the question, just not directly. If I saw her body her parents would kill me.'_

"W-what? N-N-Naru-kun…I don't…I don't think my parent would like me being naked in front of you." Hinata said with ferocious blush when she misunderstood Naruto. _'Does that mean he saw me naked? I'm so embarrassed, but he called me beautiful so at least I should be glad. Was Naruto having those kind of thoughts? I mean his that age.'_

"What? Oh god. That's not what I meant. That probably sounded totally perverted." Naruto said as he thought of how to make it sound un-perverted. "Okay, what I meant was that you should where clothes that don't hide your figure. You really are beautiful and you should be proud of it." _'Yes, got off the topic of me seeing her naked.' _Naruto congratulated himself for his ability to sidetrack people.

"T-Thank you, Naru-kun." Hinata managed to stutter from her embarrassed state. _'That only made me more embarrassed.'_ After that the two sat in an awkward silence until Hinata decided to break it. "Well, I think it is time to get to bed. I'll get changed first and then I'll come back and dry you with some towels. You can wait by the door."

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Naruto said as he got out of the water and walked to the door and then lied down again.

After a few moments Hinata came back with some towels but to her and Naruto's surprise he was already dry. So, the two left the bath house happily. As they got out of the bath Naruto laid on the floor. "No need to let my Hina-chan walk around." Naruto said to Hinata as he gestured to his back.

'_Well since he will call me Hina-chan I will call him Naru-chan.' _"Thank you Naru-chan" Hinata said slightly teasingly because she knew Naruto would like the nickname.

"Oi, Oi, Oi. No Naru-chan, it's too adorable and cute. Not befitting a future Hokage." Naruto objected. _'I can't have my enemies calling me that, plus Sasuke-teme would die out of laughter.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Fine then, no Hina-chan for you." Hinata said rejecting his objection with a fake anger. She was about to get off of Naruto when he spoke.

"Fine, fine, how about Naru-kun, it's not as bad" Naruto said as he began to pout, and secured Hinata to him with his tails. _'If Sasuke-teme hears of this I'll be the laughing stock of the whole class.' _After this thought he stopped in confusion, he didn't know where to go.

"Okay." She responded. "What's wrong Naru-kun?" Hinata asked because of the sudden stop.

"Well…um…I have no idea where to go?" Naruto said as he felt like an idiot just walking a round aimlessly.

"Oh, that's okay I'll just give you directions on the way there." Hinata said understandingly with a sweet smile.

"Okay then I'll just walk and you give the directions." Naruto cheered as he started walking again. It took them five minutes to walk from the bath house to Hinata's room. "Hina-chan, I know you may not think your house is huge, but it took us at least five minutes walking to get to your room which clearly makes this house huge. No objections. I don't care if houses a whole clan." He complained as Hinata open the door to her room.

"Well if you don't want to take so long you run instead of walk." Hinata teased as she got off of Naruto's back, and proceeded to set up her bed next to her sisters. Hanabi, Hinata's sister was already fast asleep by the time the two entered the room.

"Okay then, I will make it a personal goal to find a quicker way to your room." Naruto responded proudly. After Hinata set up her bed Naruto laid down next to it. "Or you could make you room closer to the bath house."

"But to do that I would have to kick someone else out of their room and that wouldn't be nice." She responded truthfully as she lied down on her bed.

"Well when you become the head someone will gladly give their room to the head." Naruto responded justifying taking someone else's room.

"You won't give up will you. Plus you probably won't be living in my house by that time." Hinata chided teasingly as she cuddled next to Naruto.

"Why not. I'm sure the head of the great Hyūga clan would be glad to have the Hokage living at their mansion." Naruto chuckled as he made himself more comfortable. "Well…Hinata…does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now? I mean we love each other right." Naruto questioned with an awkward voice.

'_I've been so excited that I haven't thought about that.'_ Hinata thought to herself. "Yeah, I guess it does." Hinata agreed, leaving a slightly awkward silence.

"I love you, Hina-chan. Sweet dreams." Naruto said tenderly, since he could feel Hinata dozing off against him.

"I love you too, Naru-kun." She said as she began to get sleepier.

Their final thoughts before going into dreamland were the same. _'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'_


	4. Fourth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fourth Unmei: Teachers**_

The next day Hinata woke next to something soft, fuzzy, and warm. _'I don't remember having a stuffed animal this big, and what was up with that dream.' _She thought as rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she was awake enough to see what she was next to she let out an ear-deafening shriek as she backed up from the giant fox in her room.

"Huh." Naruto yawned as he lifted his head up. "Hina-chan, why did you scream? I was having a nice dream." Naruto questioned the frightened girl, unknowingly flashing his razor sharp teeth.

"W-who…who are you?" Hinata questioned frantically as she trembled with fear.

"You already forgot?" Naruto half comment, half asked as he lowered his head in despair.

"Forgot what?" Hinata questioned innocently. She sat there for a few moments trying to remember what she could have forgotten. Then suddenly all her memories of the day before flooded her mind. "I'm sorry Naru-kun. It's just everything seemed like a dream yesterday." Hinata apologized as she hugged her boyfriend.

"It's okay, I understand." Naruto said comforting the guilt stricken girl.

Suddenly Hiashi, Hikari, and Neji, Hinata's cousin, rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" They all asked at the same time; her parents because they were concerned for her and Neji because it was his duty.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I was startled to wake up next too Naru-kun." Hinata said to douse the fears instilled in her parents mind. The have all was been cautious of Hinata and Hanabi since Hinata was kidnapped when she was younger.

"Huh, what's going on?" Hanabi yawned as she just woke up from the ruckus. "What everybody doing here? Who's the big fox?" She question as she let go of Naruto. During her sleep she must have clung on to him for warmth.

"Nothing's wrong Hana-chan. We just came to check up on you. The big fox is Naruto-kun, your sister's teammate. He'll be spending time inn the house for a while." Hikari explained. "Don't forget to go meet you new sensei at the academy to day." She said as she excused everyone but Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi from the room.

After everyone left Hanabi spoke. "So you're Naru-kun. Hinata-ne-chan spoke about you a lot. You're a lot different then what she described but you're still cute." She finished with a blush.

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned. His curiosity has been intrigued and now he wanted more info.

Hinata didn't like the conversation one bit. She confided almost all her secrets in Hanabi. She would tell her about her feelings and about her dreams. _'If I don't stop this quick something embarrassing may happen.'_ She thought frantically. "Why don't we get breakfast?" She interrupted.

"Okay breakfast sound good. On the way we can continue or conversation. Hop on Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he knelt down so the younger girl could get on easier.

"Okay." Hanabi said with a blush as she climbed onto Naruto's back.

"Hope you don't mind Hina-chan." Naruto said as he got up and headed out.

"No, it's okay." Hinata lied. _'Of course I mind. My sister could tell you every embarrassing story about me.'_ She thought as she followed the two through the halls.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts while walking to the kitchen, and before she knew it they were there. Hinata and Hanabi had traditional Hyūga breakfast while Naruto had ramen.

"So who do you want as our sensei?" Naruto asked between slurps.

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't much matter as long as their nice." Hinata responded in a much more polite manner than Naruto's question.

"Well, I guess you right. All I know is that I don't want Hatake Kakashi." Naruto agreed.

"Why that?" Hanabi asked as she joined the conversation.

"Well first of all I heard he's never passed a single team. Secondly, he is always late. Thirdly, because he is pervert." Naruto responded truthfully.

"Have you met him before?" Hinata questioned.

"No. Why?" Naruto stated simply.

"Then how do you know?' Hanabi questioned again.

"Old man Hokage always complains about him, and since I spent lots of time with the geezer I had to listen to it." Naruto responded again.

"Oh. Why do spend so much time with the Hokage, Naru-kun?" Hanabi asked innocently, not knowing Naruto's past.

"For punishment for my pranks and to keep the villagers from getting to me, because most of the village doesn't like me." Naruto explained truthfully.

"What don't the villagers like you?" Hanabi continued.

"Because of my pranks. I'm Konoha's infamous number one unpredictable prankster you know." Naruto half lied. It was the reason maybe some people didn't like him but most of it was because of the demons in his belly. Hinata and Hanabi could tell there was something more by the sad look in Naruto's eyes but decided to leave the topic.

"Well if what you said is true I hope he isn't our sensei either." Hinata responded to get off the subject.

"Yeah, a pervert wouldn't be good teacher." Hanabi added with vigor.

Hinata then noticed what time it was. "Naru-kun, I think we should be going now." Hinata pointed out as she got up from her seat and moved Naruto and her own dish.

"Oh, okay then. Bye Hanabi-chan. We can talk some more when we get home." Naruto said as he and Hinata left the room.

"Bye Naru-kun. Bye Hinata-ne-chan. See you later." Hanabi yelled at the retreating figures.

Hinata and Naruto went back to Hinata's room to change. Hinata went inside and Naruto waited outside the room. After Hinata finished the two started the trip to the academy in silence.

While walking to the academy Hinata asked what had been aggravating her earlier that morning. "So, Naru-kun, what did you and Hanabi-chan talk about?" Hinata asked slyly.

"Not much. She just asked me a lot of questions about myself. She seemed really interested." Naruto explained casually, as he kept trotting down the path.

"Really? Nothing about me?" Hinata asked in disbelief. She herself was surprised. She thought surely that her sister would have said something.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Naruto responded not knowing why Hinata was surprised. "Should she have?" Naruto questioned.

"No." Hinata stated simply. _'Well at least she didn't tell him anything, but I'll have to make sure she doesn't when I get home. Though she seems to have a crush on Naruto._

After some time in silence the two reached the academy. They were about five minutes early, but they wanted to see their classmate before they met their sensei. When they entered then room everyone was surprised to see a giant three tailed fox walk in. They had seen Naruto they other day but they thought he was transformed into a normal fox. No one had noticed his second tail when they met him the other day.

"Hey, Hinata-chan where'd you get the new fox?" Kiba yelled across the room. He started walking to her from across the room. "Hinata-chan, would you like to go out later today?" Kiba asked shyly. He had had a crush of the girl for quite some time, and today was his last chance to ask her out.

Naruto growled at the boy. For one the boy reeked of dog, which is a fox's natural enemy. That was understandable though, his clan had an affinity for dogs, and they would use them as ninja tools. Secondly, he was trying to make a move on his Hina-chan.

"Hey now, calm down boy?" Kiba said to the fox. He didn't know it was Naruto and treat him like he would treat an animal.

"I'm sorry Kiba-san; I'm already with Naru-kun." Hinata said politely. She then squatted down and began to pet Naruto to help calm him down.

"Well since he isn't here, mind if I sit with you?" He asked casually; He wanted to see if he could change her mind.

"Not a chance dog boy?" Came an unexpected voice. It sounded quite animalistic and angry. It took Kiba a while to figure out where it came from but he eventually realized it belong to the fox.

"What the hell? The fox spoke." Kiba shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. It was like he had seen a ghost.

"Of course I can speak dog boy. I'm Naruto you idiot. I'm not a plain fox, I'm a kitsune. The future Hokage." Naruto shouted with excitement. He did not realize what his outburst would do to everybody. His revelation that he was a kitsune made everybody tremble in fear. Everybody heard from their parents what Kyūbi had done 14 years ago, so they knew kitsunes could be strong. They only person who wasn't afraid was Hinata because she already knew.

After a few minutes of silence some spoke up. It was the class prodigy, Uchica Sasuke. He was good at everything, and the coolest kid in the class, well to almost every girl but Hinata. He acted like he was above everyone because he was the sole survivor of his clan's massacre. That is why both Hinata and Naruto didn't like the boy to much. "Hey dead last how you get to turned into Kitsune? Mess up on some jutsu or something?" He said coolly with chuckle. Most of the class laughed because he was probably right.

"Not telling. It's-A-Secret. All I'll say is that it was giving to me." Naruto said with a smirk. He had won this battle. He knew Sasuke wouldn't accept the fact that he was given the power of a kitsune. He knew Sasuke was interested and as long as he kept it a secret. So he could use it as the upper hand in a fight with Sasuke.

"Whatever dobe. How'd you pass the test? We all saw you fail." Sasuke continued. He didn't want to sound too interested, but it was easy enough not to. Most of the class was thinking the same thing but only he had the guts to speak.

"Not telling. It-A-Secret." Naruto said with a mischievous grin. He only told Hinata about what happened and he could trust with a secret. The only parts he didn't tell her were about the Kyūbi and Umu; He wasn't ready to let anyone know.

When Iruka entered the room he noticed how everyone but Hinata wouldn't come close to Naruto. _'He must have done something stupid, but at least Hinata is there for him.'_ He thought as he approached his desk. "Okay class now I will appoint you to your sensei." He said with a slightly sorrowful tone. It was sad for him say goodbye to his class but he had to do it. He then began reading his list. Naruto decided not to listen until he heard his or Hinata's name. "Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto will be assigned to Senkō Kiiori" Just then everyone had the same thought _'Who the hell is he?'_ No one had ever heard of a clan by that name or any Jonin by that name either. "Uchica Sasuke and Haruna Sakura will be assigned to Hatake Kakashi." Naruto silently cheered in victory. _'Ha, pricks. You had it coming.'_ He ranted to himself. "That's it for now. You guys can go eat lunch. Be back in an hour. Dismissed." Iruka said to the class. _'I heard about what happened with Naruto I better go check on him.'_ Iruka thought as he walked to the now kitsune boy.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he pounced the older man.

"Hey Naruto. Can you get off on me now?" Iruka complained. Naruto complied but not before step on him near the crotch. Iruka grunted in pain while Naruto snickered. "I'll get you for that he." Iruka yelled as he got off his feet and began to chase Naruto.

"Not if Hina-chan has any say in it." Naruto replied as he moved behind Hinata. Hinata went along with Naruto act and activated her Byukagen to scare the man. It worked of course. He knew about the Hyuga fighting style and didn't want to experience it first hand.

"Hey, wait a minute. You said 'Hina-chan' so does that mean your going out or something." Iruka questioned. He knew Hinata liked the boy but he didn't know that Naruto had feelings for her.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, Naru-kun confessed to me yesterday." Hinata said with a blush.

"How'd that happen?" Iruka asked again.

"Well it happened when I realized I was a fool for not noticing how much of an amazing and beautiful person Hina-chan was. She came over to my house and found by dead body and began to cry. That when I realized that I was in love with her I had to do something to make her stop, I had to find away to tell I was alive. Eventually she got my point and we went to the Hokage for answer. I told him all that I knew. Then he told us how speak with each other and that's when I told her." Naruto explained with one long breath.

"Oh, that's good then. You two will make a cute couple." Iruka stated. "But I have to talk to Naruto alone for a few minutes. Don't worry Hinata he's not in trouble." Iruka explained to the girl. She was worried when ever someone wanted to see Naruto alone because it was usually something important. The two the got up and went to the other side of the room.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently. He had a feeling about what it was but wanted to make sure.

"You know what. I heard from the Hokage what happened and heard about the other one. How are you feeling about them?" Iruka asked with concerned tone. Naruto was like a son or a little brother to him and want to make sure he was all right.

"It's not that bad. I mean the fox I respectful, but the other is rude to me, but I haven't spoken to them lately." Naruto explained truthfully. He didn't have bad tenants; one was nice while the other was not so much but not irritatingly mean.

"Have you told her?" Iruka said as he gestured to Hinata.

"Not yet, but I will eventually. It's just I don't want her to hate me." Naruto answered with fear evident in his voice.

"I understand; you don't have to right away." Iruka comforted. He knew that she wouldn't hate him but Naruto was just beginning to be accepted so he was still cautious. "Let's go back to your girlfriend. She must be lonely with out her cute, fluffy Naru-kun." The older man teased, which earned him a bite on the butt.

Hinata wasn't trying to eavesdrop but she had caught a few worlds from their conversation. She heard them mention the 'Hokage' and 'fox', so she figured it was about Naruto condition. She noticed that Naruto got depressed and then cheered up again so she figured that something good yet bad might have happened. Soon they were all back together. Iruka noticed that the two had no lunch so offered to take them to Ichiraku's for lunch. While they were eating they talked about all their memories and all of Naruto's pranks. After reminiscing too long the three returned to class five minutes late.

Hinata waited and waited for their sensei but he never showed up. Eventually the only two teams let were left were Gold Team and Black Team. Naruto got a mischievous grin on his face after waiting for so long. He asked Hinata to do something for him and she complied, she rather liked the devious attitude he had. She soon got on a chair and placed an eraser in the door so when it was opened it would fall on who ever opened it.

"Naruto you idiot don't get Hinata wrapped up in your pranks." Sakura yelled as she watched everything that happened. "Just because she your girlfriend doesn't mean you can take advantage of that." She ranted off for a while talking about something Naruto didn't listen to.

"It's okay. I asked if she wanted to and she said yes, so there is nothing to worry about." Naruto explained calmly, but was ignored as Sakura began to rant again,

"I mean if I did something like that my parents would kill me. You're so lucky that you don't have any parents. I mean no one to force rule onto you." She stated with slight envy. She didn't like her parent always watching her every move, and criticizing her. She wished she could be as free as Naruto. All Naruto could bow his head in shame. She was right that he had no family, so when it came down to family he couldn't say anything. Unlike other kids who would boast about their parents when they would talk about families Naruto would just stay quite.

Hinata noticed what had happened to Naruto once Sakura had mention family. She wanted to set Sakura in here place but something unexpected happened.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. She had changed her mood in an instant. She went from annoyed to sweet angel.

"Shut up. You may feel sadness when your parent's scold you, criticize, and place rule on you, but your pain is nothing compared to his. I willing to imagine that he would love to parent's like yours." Sasuke said with annoyance. He felt that the girl needed to set in place, and normally he would do something like that but when it comes down to family matters like that he just can't stand still. After his rant he added "as would I." as a barely audible whisper, but Naruto heard it felt a connection with the last Uchica.

While they teens had listened to Sasuke's rant Black Teams sensei, Hatake Kakashi had arrived. He spoke the first thing on his mind. "My first thought on you guys is…interesting."

Everybody look at him and saw the mark that the dust from the eraser had left on his face. Naruto let out a chuckle and Hinata giggled, while Sasuke and Sakura looked dumbfounded at the man. How could a jonin have been tricked so easily? Naruto spoke first.

"Aw man! I couldn't see my prank unfold."


	5. Fifth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

* * *

_**Fifth Unmei: Fight**_

"Okay, Gold Team, I will be your temporary sensei until Senkō returns from his mission. So, you will be training with my team until then. First, though, let's get to know each other. I'll meet you on the roof." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four genin look at each other and then walk to the roof. As soon as they got there they were told to take a seat. "Okay so we are going to introduce ourselves to each other. State your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. I'll start first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My dream? Hmm…Well I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi exampled for the students. _'Great, all we got was his name.'_ The four teenagers thought. "You next fur ball." Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, pulling pranks, and I love Hina-chan. I dislike being alone, Hina-chan being hurt, and inconsiderate people" He said the last part glaring a Sakura. "I dream of becoming Hokage to be acknowledged, and I now have a dream to smash your face in for calling me fur ball, once I'm out of this form of course. My hobbies included training, learning new jutsu, and being with Hina-chan." Naruto finished. Just when Kakashi was going to move on until he added something. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. I dream to marry Hina-chan." This earned a fiery blush from Hinata who was not expecting anything like that.

"You next white eyes." Kakashi and point to Hinata.

"My name is Hyūga Hinata. I like learning medical jutsu. I love Naru-kun. My dream is to become a great ninja worthy of being called the Hokage's wife, and to change my clan. I dislike people who are mean for no reason." She glared at Sakura. "My hobbies include training in medical jutsu, and being with Naru-kun." Hinata finished.

"Okay you next moody." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchica Sasuke. I have no likes. I dislike a lot of things, including annoying fangirls." Sasuke took a quick glance at Sakura. "My dream…No my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan. I have no hobbies." Sasuke stated coldly.

"You next pinky." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

'_Why do I have the feeling that I'm not on anyone's good side today.'_ Sakura thought as she noticed everyone someone looked at her, they had a cold glare. "I'm Haruna Sakura. I like…I dislike annoying people. My dream….My hobbies…"Sakura said while each time she paused she glanced at Sasuke.

'_Okay we have: A kitsune, the heir the Hyūga clan, a girl more interested in love than being a ninja, and the avenger. Well at least the first two are normal.'_ Kakashi thought as he scanned the group. _'Why couldn't I get the normal ones?!' _He cried in his mind. "Okay meet at training ground nine for survival training. We meet at six A.M. so don't be late. Oh yeah don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." He said as he got off the ground and was about to leave. Hinata raised her hand before he could leave. "Yes Hinata?"

"Why survival training? I mean we have already done it." Hinata questioned with a perplexed look on her face.

"This will be different. This will be against me." He said before he got up and left. _'That took to long, just think of all those precious minutes that I could have read my book.'_ He thought as he pulled out his perverted novel.

"Okay Hina-chan let's go check out the training ground, so we'll have a better chance tomorrow." Naruto said as he got up. He had Hinata clime on his back so they could move faster.

"Okay let's go." Hinata said cheerfully while giving one Naruto a bright smile. Naruto leaped of toward the training grounds.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you wanna go on a date?" Sakura asked with a hopeful and sweet voice.

"No." Was all the boy said, showing no emotion in his being.

"Well do you mind if we hang out?" She asked with the same hopeful voice.

"I don't care." He said as he walked to the stairs.

Meanwhile a large fox and a white eyed girl arrived at the training grounds. "Okay we're here. First let's search the grounds; get to know it better, and find hiding places for me." Naruto said with eagerly. Hinata complied and the two started their search.

In the distant sat to figures. One had red eyes with comma marks in them and the other had glossy black eyes. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them, and straw hats that covered their faces from view. One man was tall and the other short. The tall man had a wrapped up object strapped to his back.

"Let's have a little fun before we take him." The short one said.

"Yes, let's." The tall one said as he grabbed the wrapped up object.

While searching Naruto heard Hinata let out a deafening scream. Naruto instantly ran to the direction of the scream. When he got there he saw a tall man holding Hinata by the neck, choking her. "Get away from Hina-chan!" Naruto growled as he charged the tall man. When got close enough he saw the man look shark like, his skin almost blue.

"You mean like this.' He said as he dodged Naruto's attack and threw Hinata into a tree.

"You bastard, I'll smash you to pieces." Naruto roared as he charged the tall man again. This time the man didn't dodge. Instead he took the large wrapped object and smashed it into Naruto's side. Naruto let out a howl of pain as he flew into a tree. The shark man was then proceeding toward Hinata again.

"I **won't** let **_you_** touch **Hina-chan** **_again_**. **Didn't you** hear me **_the first time_**?" Naruto said as he rose to his feet. His chakra engulfing his body like the night before. He rose into air as the other men watch amazed. Then the chakra let out a bright flash and blinded the on lookers. Naruto somehow knew what he was getting this time, because after he changed he didn't hesitate to attack the man.

By the time the man regained his sight he saw a foot connect to his face. He went flying straight into his partner. To say the least, they weren't expecting this. They didn't expect the boy to return to normal, now it would be much more difficult to take him. The shark man thought he would need his sword for this, so he to the wrapped up object and unraveled in. What was underneath was…interesting to say the least. The sword had hundreds one what looked like shark teeth on it, and they all looked like they were moving.

Naruto took this opening to perform his newly acquired technique. Naruto made nine Kage Buushins, so there was ten of him all together. All nine Buushin charged the man while Naruto stood by to watch the consequences. Each of his Buushins was allowed one good hit before the puffed into oblivion.

The shark man was barely fazed by the attacks. He stood there while each one attacked him. Then with one swipe he had destroyed them all. Naruto was amazed. He knew that his clones had put their all into their attacks, and yet the man didn't even flinch. Naruto was become more angry and desperate by the second. He decided it was time for another new technique. He went through the hand seals Bird, Tiger, Serpent, and Dragon. Then he clapped his hand together, and when they separated there was lightning flowing between the two. Naruto just stood there for a second and it look like nothing was happening. In actuality he was concentrating on amplifying the lightning.

The technique that Naruto was doing was one he learned from the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. The premise of the technique was to amplify one's bioelectricity enough to create a deadly lightning bolt, though that wasn't the reason why it was in the scroll. The technique was quite deadly for the user too, since it used your body's bioelectricity, while doing the technique your bodily functions would stop. Naruto didn't care the though, he had to save Hinata. Naruto poured every once of his chakra into the skill, amplifying his bioelectricity to the max. He knew that if he missed his target that the blast from the explosion would most likely get him. So with his last once of strength he pointed his palms at the shark man and yelled. "Riaton: Inazuma Ite!"

An enormous bolt of lightning flew from his hands straight toward the shark man. What the man did next shock Naruto. As Naruto collapsed he saw the lightning get absorbed by the man's sword. His finally thought as he shifted into unconsciousness was _'Oh shit.'_ Right before his lost sight Naruto saw a blond haired figure leapt into the battle.

When Naruto came to he was still alive at the spot where he fell unconscious. First he checked himself for injuries and noticed some new features at the same time, but interestingly enough his wounds were already healed. Naruto immediately checked the area for danger. Satisfied that Hinata and himself were safe he went to check on her. He knew Hinata was knocked unconscious but he didn't know how extensive her injuries were, so he did a quick overview of her vital parts and she seemed completely heal like himself. He promptly woke her up to be certain though.

"Hey Hina-chan, wake up." Naruto said with concern, as he shook the girl awake. Hinata slowly woke up and got to her knees.

"Naru-kun what happened?" Hinata questioned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Everything had happened so quickly, and she could barely remember anything.

"Well, we were attacked. You fell unconscious, and I attacked the peopled that attacked you. Then I used up all my energy and fell unconscious. Some guy showed up right when I lost sight. I guess he saved us and healed us." Naruto explained slowly, letting the tired girl that everything in.

"Oh, I see." Hinata responded, as she was too tired to make a fuse over it. Hinata than began to absorb her surroundings. She then saw Naruto's new features. Naruto was human looking again. He had more lean looking body than his old one. His hair had crimson red roots that faded into an extremely light blond with two fox ears set on top. His hair had also lost its wildness and was back length. He also had four similarly colored tails running out of his tail bone. His hands and feet were still human but had claw like features. In Hinata's opinion he looked better, but her face became crimson as she noticed the one thing that he did not; he had no clothes on. Though she couldn't she his crotch from the way he was positioned, she knew he had nothing on. "Um…Naru-kun…y-you have no clothes." She stammered out as she tired not to look at his lower region.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed. I was just so busy fighting those men, and making sure you were okay, to noticed." Naruto said as he blushed ferociously and scratched the back his head, unknowingly flex his muscles. He than unconsciously used the tails that he had protruding from his body to cover up his privates. "I hope that's better."

"I liked it better the other way." Hinata whispered to herself. Naruto, though, was able to catch what she said with his knew ears.

"You might have liked it better but your parents wouldn't, and I don't want to die today." Naruto responded teasingly. Hinata on the other hand was utterly embarrassed; she did not want Naruto to hear that.

"Let's get going Naru-kun. It's already late and my parents will be worried." Hinata said as she rose to her feet. Naruto also got up, but slowly to make sure nothing moved out of place. Once he was sure that everything was in its place, he interlaced one of his hands with one of Hinata's.

"Yes, let's." Naruto said with a dazzling smile that made Hinata melt.

Naruto and Hinata arrived to find a worried Hiashi and Hikari waiting at the compound gates. They had concern written all over their faces. That all changed when Hiashi caught a glimpse of Naruto naked. His face changed from concern to rage,

"Naruto! If you took advantage of Hinata, I swear I'll give you the most painful death humanly possible." He roared as he marched to toward the now shaken boy.

"Hold on dear. I'm sure that he has a good explanation." Hikari said calmingly as she grabbed the back of her husband's collar. She gave Naruto a looked that said _'This better be good or I'll let him go.'_ Naruto understood right away.

"Yes, I do. Well, you see, Hina-chan went to the academy like…" Naruto started to explain frantically, but was given a look by Hiashi that said_ 'Get to the point.'_ Hinata had seen the look and interrupted.

"The point is that Naru-kun-kun and I were attacked at the training grounds. I was knocked out and Naruto then got his fourth tail and his new body. After a while Naruto was knocked out too. He said some one came and saved us. He is naked because when he got that body, he had no clothes." She quickly explained to save her scared boyfriend.

Hiashi's and Hikari's face changed from rage to concern for the two teenagers. They knew that both were better off than most ninja; Hinata had her Byakugen and Naruto had his demons. If someone could attack them and beat that easily they were dangerous people. Hikari spoke up.

"We understand. We'll talk about it after your test. Right now, you both need to get cleaned up and get to rest." Hikari said sweetly as she gave the two a hug. "We're just glad you aren't hurt."

Hinata was used to having someone to worry about her and care for her. Naruto on the other hand wasn't. He was in tears once the caring woman had said those words to him. He collapsed to the ground in his tears and was apologizing about making them worry. He looked like an innocent child that did not know the consequences of his actions. He wondered if this moment was what it felt like to have a family that cared for him and that would help him with his problems and rejoice in his accomplishments. He loved the thought of it.

Hikari had collapsed right along with him. She just cradled the boy in her arms and rubbed his back to soothe him. She kept telling him that everything was alright and that they weren't mad. After a few minutes Naruto calmed down. All the while Hinata felt guilty for how much she took her parents for granted. She had silent tears running down her face, and when she looked at her father had too had tears in his eyes. She vowed never again too take her parents for granted. She also vowed to help heal the emotional wounds that Naruto had.

"Okay you two. Go take baths and then go straight to bed." Hikari said as she helped Naruto up from the ground.

"Okay." Both Hinata and Naruto said cheerfully. The two walk to the direction of the bath house. They parted ways when Hinata had to go to her room to get her pajamas.

"Okay Naru-kun, you can take a bath first and I'll go get the room ready." Hinata said sweetly as she turned down the hall and waved bye to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto responded dully. He was in deep thought over what just happened and wasn't paying much attention.

Naruto walked straight into the bath and forgot to change the sign to 'occupied'. Hinata went to her room and then got some clothes that Naruto could sleep in. When she arrived at the bath house she saw that the sign said 'vacant'._ 'I wonder if I should go in. I mean I know Naru-kun is supposed to be in there but it says vacant.'_ Hinata thought as she stood outside the door. She had two options: wait or go ahead. She chose the latter of the two. She went in very cautiously to be safe though. So she change out of her clothes and grabbed a towel, just in case. When she got into the bath she called out to make sure no one was there.

"Naru-kun, are you in here?" She questioned hesitantly. She waited for a few moments but there was no answer. She called again to be sure and yet again no answer. She was satisfied that no one was in there till she heard a noise. She could not see who it was but decide not to take chances and went into fighting position.

Naruto was on the other side of the bath. He just finished rinsing his head in water. He was about to leave when he heard someone enter from the other side. He heard them say something but he couldn't understand. It sounded like some foreign language. So he assumed the worse and went into fighting position. Naruto slowly began to walk toward the noise.

Hinata could not see very well in the mist that filled the bath house. Her Byakugen could not work very well in the warm mist. So she decided to slowly and carefully make her way in the direction of the sound she heard earlier. Soon enough she was close enough to make out a figure. The figure looked like it had four extra arms on it.

Naruto soon enough was able to make out the figure of his intruder. It looked small and had a familiar feeling about it, but he couldn't figure it out. Instead of beating up the figure he decided that he would try to capture it. He was going to use his tails like arms to help him restrain the figure.

Hinata was almost in striking distance of the figure. She was going to quickly disable the figure with her clan's Juken fighting style. _'On the count of three.'_ She thought to herself. _'One, two, thre…'_ She started but wasn't able to finish. While thinking to herself she failed to notice a piece of soap on the ground. She stepped right on it on three. In surprise she screamed and braced for impact.

Naruto, too, was about to attack on three. His plans changed when he heard Hinata's scream and he instinctively saved the figure from its fall. He jumped in front of the figure and pulled the figure to his body but was pulled over in the process, so he used one hand to brace against the ground and the other to hold the figure to his self.


	6. Sixth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

* * *

**_Sixth Unmei: Kisses and Dreams_**

Naruto was beginning to feel very warm as he felt Hinata's lush body pressed against his, separated by only a towel. Naruto mind was beginning to freeze up as he felt himself get harder. He was glad that he had a towel around his waist but if things kept going in the same direction it wouldn't help much. Naruto immediately stood himself and Hinata up, and then turn away from Hinata. He then wrapped his tails around his waist to cover the bulge. Hinata thought it was odd for his to cover himself with his tails when he already had a towel, but she decided to think nothing of it.

"Naru-kun you can turn around, I already have a towel." Hinata informed the boy because she thought he thought that she had no towel.

'_I'll play along'_ Naruto thought. "Oh, okay." Naruto complied and turn to face Hinata. The two stood in an awkward silence until Naruto broke it. "Fancy meeting you here, Hina-chan." He joked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi Naru-kun." Hinata replied meekly as she became more embarrassed with every second. _'This is the second time we have been in the bath together. Last time wasn't as awkward because at least he looked like a fox, but this time he in his new body.'_ She thought to herself as she tied not to eye Naruto.

"You know Hina-chan, we got to stop meeting like this; we might get caught you know." Naruto joked again, trying to get the mode more casual but failing. On the other hand he was thinking. _'Please. Whatever higher force there is, please let this happen more often.'_ He begged in his mind.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed. Hinata now gave her shot to make the mood casual; hers worked unlike Naruto's though. "So what do we do tomorrow? We have to get you new clothes but shops aren't open before six." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, no worries. We won't go at six. Kakashi-sensei will be at least a couple hours late. So we will eat breakfast, go find new clothes and then go to the training grounds." Naruto arranged.

Hinata was a little skeptical though, so she voiced her mind. "But, what if you wrong? I mean he could be on time tomorrow?"

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Naruto teased.

"It not that, but…" Hinata began but was splashed by water from the bath. "Hey what was that for?" She said slightly louder than normal.

"You said 'but' so that means you don't trust me." He said as he splashed her some more.

"I'll get you." Hinata said playfully as she chased Naruto through the bathhouse. It took several minutes but Hinata finally caught up to her favorite fox boy and tackle him to the ground. Hinata laid on top of Naruto with her head resting on Naruto chest, her feet stretched beyond Naruto's, and Naruto's tails wrapped around her. Despite his changes Naruto was still the same height as before, making him the shortest genin, and about an inch or two shorter than Hinata. The two laid in silence in each other embrace for few moments. Naruto then gently lift Hinata's head from his chest and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. It was a small kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Naruto then apologized immediately realizing what he had done. He had been thinking about kissing her but then his body started moving on its own.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got ov…" Naruto began to frantically apologize but was interrupted by Hinata giving him a shy kiss back. After the second kiss the two just laid there and cuddled.

"I think we should get going Naru-kun." Hinata said after a while as she got up and fix her towel more securely around her body.

"Okay then." Naruto said as he got Hinata to help him up. The two walked to the entrance of the bath in silence.

"Okay I'll change first and then you can. I already got clothes ready for you." Hinata said as she walked into the changing room.

"Okay I'll just wait I guess." Naruto said as he took a seat on the ground next to the door. A few moments later Hinata called for him, telling he could put on his clothes. Naruto walked into the room and found a pair of orange silk pajama pants and an equally orange and silky pajama shirt. He was glad to know that the clothes were just his size. Naruto exited the room to find Hinata wearing similar pajamas but in lavender. He could also see most of her curves from the silk clinging to her body, but he was almost used to it from spending so much time with her in the bath with only towels on. Naruto took his loves hand and began to the room. He stroke up a conversation along the way.

"So, Hina-chan, why did you come in the bath?" He questioned since he hadn't gotten to in the entire time in the bath.

"Well I was in there because I thought that no one else was. You should remember to change the sign, Naru-kun, geez." Hinata said teasingly as she poked the boy in the side making him jump.

"Well, I'm sorry that I forgot." Naruto said and pouted. He turned his head away from Hinata, which made her worry that she had somehow hurt his feelings. Hinata tried to get him to talk but he ignored her. When they got to her room, he immediately went to his bed which was between Hinata's and Hanabi's.

Hinata was getting desperate. Naruto had not even glanced her way when she talked. "Come Naru-kun I was kidding." Hinata said a she sat in front of him. What she saw in front of her scared her. Naruto wore a mischievously sinister grin on his face.

"Oh, I know that." Naruto said sadistically. The suddenly grabbed each one of Hinata's limbs with each one of tails, pinning her to the ground.

"What this for then?" Hinata said with a scared tone. She had no idea of what he could be planning and she didn't really want to find out.

"For the poke, naturally." Naruto said with a matter-of-fact voice. He then began to scan Hinata's body for what he would do next. He began to tickle her.

"No. Not there. Please anywhere but there." Hinata cried before taking in a deep breath. He face was flushed and sweating. She tried to struggle but couldn't break free. Naruto would have his way. Hinata couldn't take much more. Naruto had been going at it for a few minutes. She had managed to keep it in but she now had to let it out. She tried not to show weakness but she couldn't keep it up. She let it out. Tears rolled down her face as she burst into laughter. She had managed to keep her laughter in check as Naruto tickled her, but tickling her foot was too much. "Okay, you win, you win. I give up." Hinata screamed in her laughter.

"You know if you let it out earlier I would have stopped." Naruto pointed out as he stopped and released the girl.

"I know, but I was kinda of hoping you would give up." Hinata responded.

"Me. Give up. That would never happen." Naruto stated playfully.

"I know." Hinata agreed. She knew it was true even while he was tickling her, but she could still hope right. Naruto went to turn off the light and Hinata went to lie in her bed. After turning out the lights Naruto used his new eyes to find his way to his bed.

"Sweet dreams Hina-chan." Naruto said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and then lied in his bed.

"Goodnight Naru-kun." Hinata said sleepily. Soon enough both were in dreamland.

When Naruto woke up, he felt something warm next to him. When he looked over he saw Hinata asleep in his bed. Just then Naruto realized that something felt wrong with the situation. There was something wrong but he could figure it out. Then when Hinata snuggled closer to him he figured it out. He could feel Hinata skin against his skin. He immediately pulled off the covers to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him. HE was right. Hinata and his self were in nothing but their underwear.

In Naruto's commotion Hinata had awoken. "Naru-kun, what's wrong? Do you want another go at it?" She asked seductively. Naruto response was nothing. He did not know what it exactly was but he had a pretty good idea. Hinata took his stare as a yes and started to sexily remove her under garments. Naruto on the other hand was going crazy. His idea was right and he was going to enjoy this morning. He was about to join Hinata in bed when everything disappeared and he was left in a giant room with to open cages.

"Huh? What the hell? You two just had to take me from my dream when it was just getting good." Naruto yelled at figures that couldn't be seen.

"**Shut up gaki. We called you here to discuss something important."** Umu yelled back as he appeared before the boy. No matter what authority the boy had over him he could respect they annoying brat.

"**_Yeah! Umu and I have decided to train you."_** Kyūbi said eagerly as he appeared also. He sounded like he wanted fight, but Naruto figured that was because he couldn't for fourteen years.

"**More like you want to and are forcing me to help."** Umu retorted. He truly didn't want to help but he had nothing else to do so there was no harm there.

"Yeah, whatever. You know that you want to help deep down in your heart." Naruto teased Umu which earned a smack across the room. He realized that even in his mind he could feel pain. _'Note to self. Don't tease demon unless I can run away.'_ Naruto told his self as he got out of the crater in the wall. "Okay that was uncalled for, Umu-teme." Naruto yelled at the demon.

"**Shut up gaki and let us talk."** Umu roared and making Naruto quite down rather quickly. **"Okay. We'll first we've decided to teach how to fight."** Umu explained coolly.

"What do you mean fight. I know how to fight." Naruto protested and performed a couple of stances.

"**_Actually, container-sama, your fighting is horrible."_** Kyūbi said truthfully with a sincere look across his face. Naruto was about to protest but when he looked at the Kyubi's face he realized that they were right. **_"To fix that Umu and I will train you every night. I'll teach you about your abilities as a Kitsune and we'll both teach a far more efficient fighting style, and after that we'll teach you demon skills."_**

"Okay let's get started." Naruto cheered and pumped his hand into they air. He was excited to say the least. He was about to be trained by the two most powerful demons in the world. He was going to learn about what awesome things he could do with his new body. Last but not least he was going to learn some kick ass demon skills. If he wasn't powerful before, he was going to be now.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a similar feeling within him. At first he couldn't place his finger on it but he eventually realized that it felt like his dream that he had the night before. He opened his eyes and the feeling was there. Hinata was on top of him and snuggling his shoulder. He could feel one of Hinata's legs between his and one of his was in between hers. If he didn't do something some something bad would happen, especially if Hinata's parents came in.

"Hina-chan, wake up." Naruto said quietly. No response.

"Hina-chan, wake up." Naruto said in a normal voice. He got no response from the sleeping figure on top of him. So, instead of waking her up he decided to try to get out of the bed. He began to slowly move Hinata off of him, but as soon as he was almost free she readjusted her position back on top of him. Naruto was now frustrated, the task of getting free was tougher than it seemed. He tried to struggle from her grasp, but that only made things worse. Things were getting out of hand and he needed to wake her up.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled. He didn't want to make anyone come to the room, so he only yelled loud enough to be heard by its occupants. He was lucky that Hanabi was not in the room then or they would have been in a very awkward position. Within an instant Hinata was awake and staring into Naruto's eyes.

"N-Naru-kun…h-how long have you been awake?" She questioned nervously, with sweat beginning to from on her brow. _'I'll die of embarrassment if I was doing anything to Naru-kun.'_ She thought to her self as her cheeks began to gain a tint of pink.

"A while." Naruto answered.

"Was I doing anything?" Hinata asked embarrassed.

"Not really, just cuddling, but I thought it would be bad if your parents or sister walked in with you in my bed." Naruto replied. "Which I also wonder why you are in my bed."

"Well, you see, last night I woke in the night and heard you coughing, so I checked on you and you were freezing cold. I decided that it would be best if I used my body to warm yours." Hinata explained honestly, as she tried not to look into Naruto eyes out of embarrassment.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Naruto said a he smoothly lift her face and gave her a small kiss. _'Bastard demons, I bet they knew something like this would happen. They told me that I was in a fake death each time I visit them but I didn't expect this to happen.'_ Naruto thought as he could laughter from his demons._ 'Assholes'_ Naruto added.

"Anytime Naru-kun." Hinata replied as she gave Naruto returned the kiss. The two sat there in silence, just enjoying the others company. Hinata then got off of Naruto and sat beside him. "Let's go eat breakfast, Naru-kun." Hinata said as she stood up fully and pulled Naruto to his feet. Naruto and Hinata walked to the Kitchen hand-in-hand, and when they got there they were met by Hinata's parents and sister.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. How did you two sleep?" Hikari questioned innocently, not knowing what memories it just brought back.

"Wonderful." Both answered in unison, with crimson tainting their cheeks. For they rest of breakfast the two could not even look at the other, out of pure embarrassment. Naruto decided to talk to an eager Hanabi while eating, while Hinata talked to her parents about their morning tasks. After they finished their conversations they decided to leave to find an outfitter, but first they went to Hinata's room to let Hinata change.

After a while of searching they finally found a quality outfitter. The two decided that Hinata would pick out Naruto's clothes, but only if Naruto could pick out an outfit for her. After a while of searching Naruto found the perfect outfit for Hinata, so he went to wait in front of the changing room. After waiting for a few moments Hinata arrived with Naruto's outfit. They exchanged outfits and then went to change.


	7. Seventh Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Seventh Unmei: Old Friend

Naruto began to remove the pajamas that he was still wearing form since he woke up. Before putting on the outfit Hinata had got for him he carefully inspected it. The shirt she got him was tight, black, and sleeveless. Then there was a black vest that had a high collar that could be zipped up all the way or left open. The pants were a pair of loose khaki cargo pants that reach about a quarter done his shins. Finally there was a pair of black sandals and gloves. So he put on his relatively simple outfit and went out to wait for Hinata. After waiting for a few minutes he decided that she was going to take a while longer. He went to look for weights to train in. He found a set that were small bands that got heavier based on how much chakra you put in them.

Naruto went to back to the changing rooms after he got a set of weights for himself and Hinata. He got there right when Hinata was getting out of her room. Naruto could only stare in amazement. She had tight lavender shirt under a long white vest similar to Naruto's. The only difference was that her collar was always opened and the vest was slightly longer. Right below her bosom she wore a belt that held her vest closed. On her arms were to long black gloves that were fingerless. She wore khaki skirt that went half way down her thigh and was filled with pockets like Naruto's cargo shorts. Lastly she had long boots that started right below her knee.

Hinata could only stand in fright as she couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking. _'What if he thinks I look ugly, will he hate me?'_ Hinata thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto noticed and regained his ability to speak.

"Wow Hina-chan, you look great. You're as beautiful as an angel." Naruto comforted as he continued to bask in her beauty. Hinata wiped away the forming tears and confidently walk next to Naruto.

"Okay then, let's go pay and then get to the training grounds." Hinata said as she walked over to the cashier. The two paid for their clothing, but with a little trouble though. The cashier recognized Naruto and tried to hike up the price. When she finally recognized Hinata he was red in the face. After paying the two went as fast as they could to Training Ground Nine. When they arrived they found an annoyed Sasuke and pissed Sakura.

"Where the have you been? Where is Naruto? And who is this guy?" Sakura said as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calmly at all.

Naruto opted to stay quite and let Hinata handle the situation. "Sakura-san, Naru-kun's right here." Hinata said politely, pointing to Naruto.

Sakura then looked at Naruto again and upon closer inspection realized that it looked fairly like Naruto. She blushed as she noticed that he became better looking with his new body and new clothes. "Well whatever. You both are still late. Just be glad that Kakashi sensei is not her yet." She spat before she went to go talk to her teammate.

Naruto and Hinata went to a tree to bask in each others company while they waited for their temporary sensei to arrive. They waited for about two more hours until Kakashi actually arrived. Naruto had to remind Hinata that he was right. Then immediately he and Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi and yelled "You're late."

"Well, I was walking down the road of life and it took a little detour." Kakashi explained to his pupils.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in synch.

Kakashi completely ignored them and began to explain the situation. "Okay. For this test you will have to retrieve these bells from me before two hours is up. Before you ask why there are only two the reason is that the two that don't get the bell will have to watch the other two eat lunch and…."

"And what?" Naruto asked agitated.

"Dramatic effect. I mean the others to will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"What?! What about the genin exams? You mean to tell me that I tried so hard to possibly be sent back!" Naruto yelled out, asking the question all of the genin were thinking.

"No, I mean to tell you that the genin exams were to see if you had what it takes not if you were to become one." Kakashi explained annoyed at his outburst. "Well now that that's finished we will begin the test…Now!" He said suddenly. Suddenly the field they were in was filled with smoke when Sasuke threw a smoke bomb. After the smoke cleared all that were left standing in the field were Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. "Well you aren't the bright one are you Naruto, even dragging Hinata into it." He taunted.

"That's it, I'm gonna get you." Naruto yelled as he charged Kakashi. Right when Naruto was in striking distance Kakashi grabbed his arm and flung him right back at Hinata. Neither had time to reacted and crashed into each other. The two lay motionless on the ground for a few seconds before they both puffed from existence.

"Kage Buushins. That's interesting." Kakashi thought aloud as he searched for the two people who just vanished.

In the woods there were two onyx eyes staring at the battlefield. Sasuke was amazed to say the least. All through his life Naruto had been dead last yet he knew a skill that could make physical clones. Sasuke noticed Kakashi attempt to find Naruto and quickly grab four shuriken and flung them at Kakashi. There was a puff of smoke at Kakashi location and when the smoke cleared all that Sasuke saw were his four shuriken embedded in a log. Sasuke immediately began to retreat as he realized that he had now become Kakashi's prey. Sasuke ran until he no longer felt that Kakashi was following him. Right when he began to rest Kakashi appeared before him. Kakashi attack him but despite his tired body Sasuke was able to dodge. When he recovered and looked for Kakashi he wasn't there. Then he suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet start to soften and he started to sink until he was neck deep.

Naruto and Hinata sat in the forest planning their plan of attack. During the introduction Hinata realized that the task needed teamwork and Naruto agreed with her analysis. Together they created the perfect plan to get the bells.

"Okay, Hina-chan you know what you gotta do, right?" Naruto questioned one last time, just to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Yes, but why aren't I asking you this?" Hinata teased at his usually clumsy demeanor that prevented him from completely understanding some things the first time.

"Because I never forget a plan I create." Naruto responded coolly.

Suddenly the heard a shriek that they figured was from Sakura. "Let's go retrieve Sakura-san first and then go check up on Sasuke-san." Hinata said as she got up and headed in the direction of the scream. When they got there they found Sakura unconscious. They took Sakura with them to check up on Sasuke. When the found Sasuke he was still neck deep in the ground.

"Ha! Looks like Sasuke-teme is almost six feet under." Naruto mocked Sasuke's predicament.

"Shut up dobe. Help me out of here or I'll kill you if you don't." Sasuke retorted as he motioned with his head for Naruto to come to him. Naruto obliged and walked toward Sasuke but instead of helping him out he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"No."

"What do you mean no?! I mean if you do I'd be in your debt." Sasuke asked shocked that Naruto didn't want to have a favor owed to him.

"I mean you're not Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme would never want to be in debt to anyone." Naruto whispered back right before he did a low kick at the imposter's head. The imposter barely dodged as he jumped out from the ground.

"Very good Naruto, but how did you know I wasn't the real Sasuke." The imposter said as he released his henge to reveal Kakashi.

"Well like I said before Sasuke-teme is just too stuck up to accept help, plus we already have him with us." Naruto explained as Hinata released the Genjutsu she had placed of Sasuke. While looking for Sakura they had found Sasuke unconscious on the ground. Naruto thought if he should wake him up but Naruto decided he like Sasuke better that way.

"Very good, both of you. I suppose Hinata realized the true purpose of the test and told you." Kakashi congratulated the two for their cooperation. "But the rules still apply." He finished as he entered a fighting position.

"Even if the test were over I'd still fight you." Naruto said with a smirk before he rushed Kakashi in the same manner as before.

"I thought you knew better than that." Kakashi said as he prepared to repeat the earlier fight by throwing Naruto into Hinata. When Naruto reached him he grabbed him by his arm and spun him around and then hurled him at Hinata.

"I do." Naruto's voice rang out. Kakashi immediately knew he did something wrong when he started flying toward Hinata instead of Naruto. Naruto used one of his tails to grab Kakashi's arm and the rest to anchor him self to the ground. He used all of the force Kakashi built up to act like a catapult and send the poor Jonin flying. Kakashi so surprised that he wasn't able to react. By the time he realized what happened he could see Hinata with her Byakugen active and ready to strike. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited to feel the pain of the Hyūga's Juken. He waited but it never came instead he hit the ground about fifteen yards away. Kakashi was amazed. Hinata's attack had missed. He was about to launch an attack until he saw Naruto with his arm around Hinata, each holding a bell.

"Very smart you two. You each used your strengths and my weakness to get the bells." Kakashi congratulated as he cursed him self for underestimating them.

"I know. We rock." Naruto said as he pumped his free arm into the air.

"Yes we do." Hinata said with a cheerful smile. Obviously Naruto's attitude was rubbing off on her.

"Don't get too excited. Remember that it is mostly because of me underestimating you." Kakashi reminded them.

"Kill joy." Naruto said simply as he stuck his tongue at Kakashi.

"I think it was a great plan as it took into account of him underestimating us." Hinata said to cheer Naruto up. It cheered him up almost immediately.

"Ha, I forgot that the plan would only work if you underestimated use." Naruto laughed and scratched his head nervously.

"Okay, since the test is over let's tie these two up." Kakashi as he turned and walked toward the posts Sasuke and Sakura were to be tied to. Naruto picked up Sasuke and rather ungracefully placed him on his shoulder. Hinata kindly lifted Sakura and placed her on her back.

When Sasuke awoke he saw Hinata and Naruto tied to posts, and Sakura was happily enjoying her lunch. He immediately took the chance to mock Naruto. "What happened dobe, get caught stealing the lunch."

"Yeah and I got Hina-chan caught too." Naruto lied with an embarrassed expression plastered on his face. Hinata was about to speak up until Kakashi interrupted.

"Actually Naruto and Hinata successfully stole the two bells. When we were about to tie you and Sakura up Naruto and Hinata offered to take your places and offered you their food." Kakashi explained seriously.

"Why'd you go and do that, dobe?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed that someone took pity on him.

"So you and Sakura can eat because Hinata and I ate breakfast." Naruto explained with his trademark grin.

"Also because we realized the purpose of the test so you guys can pass and we can take it again." Hinata finished explaining.

This time Sakura asked the question. "What was the purpose of the test?"

"The purpose was to test your teamwork." Kakashi stated like it was obvious.

To say the least both Sakura and Sasuke were amazed. Naruto and Hinata had managed to steal the bells while they couldn't even put up a fight. What amazed them even more was the fact that Naruto was dead last and Hinata was just several rankings ahead of him.

Suddenly an ANBU guard appeared before the group. "Hinata-san, Naruto-san. Hokage-sama wish to speak with you." He said before leaving as quickly as he appeared. As soon as he left both Naruto and Hinata were untied; Naruto used his tails while Hinata used a jutsu. The two silently grabbed each other's hand and sped off toward the Hokage Tower. The arrived at the tower relatively fast and when they entered Naruto received cold glares from nearly everyone working there save for a few people that actually knew him. Hinata noticed these glares but decide the people had probably been pranked by Naruto. They arrived at the Hokage's office and were greeted by two ANBU guards.

"Hello Naru-chan. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long." Said one of the guards; She was wearing the normal ANBU uniform and had a tiger mask on. She had long vivid red hair that reached mid back.

"Who?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"It's me, Yuki. I used to guard you when you were younger." The figure said as she removed her mask.

"Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked in disbelief. To be honest with himself he had almost completely forgotten about her.

"That's right, the one and only." Yuki said as she hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"He stop it, I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto tried to struggle but couldn't break free of the woman's grasp.

"You're just embarrassed with this cute girl standing next to you." Yuki said as she release Naruto from he hug.

"Me, embarrassed, no way. Anyway, Yuki-chan I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Hina-chan. Hina-chan this is Yuki-chan, she used to protect me from people who got overly angry from my pranks."

"What pranks?! I protected you from people who…" Yuki protested but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Didn't like my pranks, right." Naruto insisted.

"Yeah pranks." Yuki agreed as he caught onto what Naruto meant.

Hinata knew that there was something deeper than pranks but decided to let it be. "Nice to meet you Yuki-san." Hinata said with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuki said with a bow.

"I know you have a meeting with Hokage-sama, but after you finish I would like to take you out to lunch." Yuki said as she opened the door to the office and announce their presence. Inside were Hiashi and the Hokage already talking about what happened.

"Naruto, could you tell us what happened?" Hokage asked politely.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Hinata and I were at the training ground preparing for today's test. We decided to split up while analyzing the grounds to save time. While searching I heard Hinata scream and when I arrived at Hinata's location there were two figures there one attacking and one watching. I immediately attacked the one attacking Hinata and he threw Hinata into a tree knocking her unconscious. I was able to fight for awhile before transforming. After I transformed I put all my energy into one of the techniques of the forbidden scroll. This exhausted me and I fell unconscious too. The last thing I saw was a blonde haired figure step into the fight." Naruto explained rather formally.

"Can you remember what the looked like?" Hiashi questioned.

"All I remember about their looks was red and black, I'm sorry." Naruto said solemnly.

"No, it's okay. You've been a great help." The Hokage comforted.

"Now Hinata and Naruto, the Hokage and I have to discuss some other matters." Hiashi said, excusing Naruto and Hinata.

The two left the room and found Yuki waiting. "So you two up for dinner? I'll even treat you to ramen." She asked trying to get an excited response from Naruto.

"That you be great." Hinata accepted politely. Hinata wanted to get to know Yuki better to learn more about Naruto.

"Ramen it is." Naruto shouted as he grabbed both Hinata and Yuki and began to run. Of course he headed straight for his favorite ramen stand. It took them several minutes to get to Ichiruka's because Hinata and Yuki wanted to walk.

"Hey, old man. Is Iruka here today?" Naruto questioned. He knew it was around his lunch break and would like to see him.

"Na, he hasn't shown up yet." Techui answered from the back room.

"Kay, thanks. What would you two like?" Naruto gestured toward the two ladies.

"I'll take one eel ramen." Yuki answered.

"I'll take one shrimp." Hinata answered.

"Kay, we'll have one eel, one shrimp, and three beef ramen." Naruto yelled to Techui.

"Coming right up." Techui responded.

"So, Naruto, how's it been these last four years?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Pretty good. You know the drill." Naruto responded simply.

"Hey, you just can't say 'You know the drill' to someone you haven't seen in four years. I want detail." Yuki order playfully.

So Naruto gave here a detailed explanation of what he's been doing for the last four years. He didn't mention anything that was related to the demons in his stomach. He told her about stealing the forbidden scroll even though she probably already knew. He told about how he and Hinata got together. He told how he was unfortunate enough to be stuck with Kakashi as a temporary sensei.


	8. Eigth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Eighth Unmei: Missions

"Ok. Well then, I guess it's my turn." Yuki said a she positioned her elbow on the table to make herself more comfortable.

"Remember, I want detail." Naruto said as he mocked Yuki and waved around his hands for emphasis.

"Shut up, twerp, or I'll tell your girlfriend about some embarrassing story." Yuki said with a death glare.

"You don't have anything me, but I got some dirt on you." Naruto said with a smart smirk.

"Really. Let me here it." Yuki said with a curious tone.

"As long as you tell me what you were going to say." Naruto responded. Yuki nodded and Naruto got up and whispered something in her ear. Yuki's face became flushed immediately. She then whispered something in Naruto's ear and he too became flush. Hinata thought that it had to be something good as it could make Naruto blush. The two of them then exchanged some more words and shook hands. Naruto returned to his seat trying not to remember what he just heard.

"You could be quite the extortionist Naru-chan, but as I was trying to say before your interruption, my life has been pretty good. If you don't remember I was a Chuunin while I was watching over you. After I stop protecting you I was immediately promoted to Jonin and a year after that I decided to become an ANBU. So I've been an ANBU guard for old man Hokage three years now." Yuki said in one long breath.

"You made ANBU after one year of being a Jonin?!" Naruto asked shocked. As far as he knew Yuki had no bloodline limits or special demons.

"Yep, with no special powers, just training." She said with proud smile.

"Wow, and to think I could get away from you when you were Chuunin and I wasn't even training yet. So if you're this awesome now I'm going to be like twice as awesome." Naruto said with imaginative expression on his face.

"Don't get too excited boy, from what I heard you failed the Genin exam three times." Yuki said with evil smirk.

"Well, technically I passed the last one just under different circumstances." Naruto reminded.

"Whatever, but you forgot to tell me who your sensei is." Yuki pointed out.

"His name is Senkō Kiiori. I haven't met him yet so I don't know what he is like." Naruto responded with little interest.

"Okay, never heard of him before." Yuki said with curiosity. "Hey, Naru-chan can I have a word in private with you? That alright if I steal your boyfriend for a minute or two, right?" She asked to Hinata, ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah, but don't take too long because food will be here soon." Hinata responded politely. Yuki shot up pulled Naruto out of the shop.

"What a nice girlfriend you have Naru-chan. Now, when are you planning to tell her about them? I know you still have the seal and eventually you're going to let the Genjutsu on it slip." Yuki said as soon as they were out of Hinata's Byakugen range.

"I will eventually, it's just that it's hard to learn that you have two demon sealed up inside of you." Naruto said solemnly.

"Well, don't wait too long or it might end up doing harm. You know that you can't say that you one hundred percent love her until you tell her about them." Yuki responded with a mother type of attitude.

"I know that, and I know I will tell her eventually." Naruto responded shamefully. Suddenly Yuki engulfed him in a hug.

"I know you will, and when you do it won't hurt so much inside, even if she doesn't understand." Yuki said with a motherly aura. Naruto then began to cry silently. Yuki soothed him for a while before they returned to Ichiruka's. When they arrived back they saw Hinata talking to a tall blonde haired man.

The man had wild blond hair.

"Hey Hinata, who are you talking to?" Naruto said as he reached her.

"Naru-kun this is our sensei." Hinata motioned to the blond in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto said as he put his hand out for a shake.

"Senkō Kiiori, the sensei that will get you there." He said as he took hold of Naruto hands. Hinata and Naruto were amazed. Their sensei actually took Naruto seriously, not that he wasn't serious, and he didn't laugh or look at him like an idiot.

"Hold on a sec'. No comments, no jokes, no weird looks. Just like that." Naruto said dumbfounded.

"What do you mean? I honestly think it's great that you want to become Hokage and I would be proud of you if you did." Kiiori said with a serious face.

"You're one of the first people to take Naru-kun seriously when he said he wanted to become Hokage, most other people thought he was crazy." Hinata explained to their unfortunate sensei. Training Naruto to become the Hokage was not going to be an easy task.

"Like I said, I think it is great, but I would like to get to know Naruto a little better so can I speak to him in private?" Kiiori asked Hinata which she nodded 'yes' to in response. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking _'Why doesn't anyone ask if it is okay with me to be dragged off to speak in private.' _In his mind he was crying a river of tears in the reality that he had no choice. He was then pulled off by his new sensei. Meanwhile Yuki took this chance to speak to Hinata in private.

"So Hinata how long have you liked Naru-chan?" Yuki started the conversation.

"Every since I first saw his determination. He always tries he best and never gives up and I admired that since I not the same. After a while admiration turned to affection." Hinata answered with a slight blush.

"Do you know why he tries his hardest?" Yuki questioned with curious expression even though she already knew.

"Because he wants to become Hokage." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"But why does he want to be Hokage?" Yuki asked immediately after her answer.

"Because he wants to be the best ninja?" Hinata answered doubting her answer.

"Not necessarily, he has a different reason but I can't tell you." Yuki corrected her.

"Why not?" Hinata blurt out.

"Because the reason is very important to him, so it should be him to tell you. When he tells you why, he will need someone to be there for him." Yuki answered carefully not wanting to make Hinata think Naruto didn't trust her. This is when Hinata realized that there was so much she didn't know about Naruto. Just then the boy in discussion appeared back except without their sensei.

"Hina-chan, Kiiori-sensei says we have or first mission tomorrow and to meet at the Hokage Tower at ten." Naruto said as he arrived back to the shop. The group noticed that their ramen had been ready for quite a while and was beginning to get cold. So they ate and had a normal conversation. After lunch the three went to train. Naruto of course challenged Yuki to a match. He immediately was on the floor right after he finished his sentence. They spent the rest of the day sparing to improve Naruto's Taijutsu. After sparring Naruto and Hinata departed from Yuki and went home seeing as it was getting close to nine o'clock at night. They took separate bathes and had no accident this night.

(Time lapse of about two weeks)

"Furball in position." Naruto said through a walkie-talkie.

"White eyes in position." Hinata said through another walkie-talkie.

"Roger that. Ready to commence operation 'hound'." Kiiori responded to his two pupils.

"Yes sir, commencing operation." The two responded in unison. Naruto began to creep up on his target. Hinata on the other hand stayed stationary, ready to complete her part of the mission. Their target heard Naruto and started to flee. Naruto noticed this and began to pursue. After a short chase the target ran into Hinata and was apprehended.

"Stupid dog, we've had to track it down at least twenty times in the past week." Naruto said frustrated. Over the past two weeks Naruto and Hinata have been doing odd jobs for ninja missions and Naruto was getting fed up. He wanted some excitement that came with 'real' ninja missions as he put it.

"Naru-kun, this is training to improve teamwork and tactics." Hinata tried to calm him as she pet the dog. Naruto knew she was right and gave her a kiss on the check. The dog, which belonged to the Fire Lord's wife, began to growl at Naruto.

"Seems like he doesn't like you so much, fox boy." Kiiori said as he appeared from nowhere.

"I don't get it, I mean I'm able to retract my Kitsune features and mask my smell, so why does this damn animal know when I'm coming." Naruto vented in frustration. Over the past two weeks he learned how to make his kitsune feature disappear and only appear when he wanted them to.

"Let's call that animal intuition." Kiiori joked. "Now let's return this elusive little creature." He finished as he jumped into the trees.

"Let's go." Hinata said as she jumped after her teacher. Naruto followed silently, trying to figure why the dumb mutt kept running away.

When they got there they were greeted by the dog's owner. She was a pudgy woman that was one of the most irritating people Naruto had every met. She immediately crushed the poor dog in a hug when they gave him to her. Naruto thought _'That's why it runs away. I know I would do the same.'_

"Since we finished that mission in record time lets go check if there are any missions let." Kiiori suggested as he went to the Hokage's office. After spending time with their sensei they realized that he really didn't care if you didn't want to do something he would still have you do it. He wasn't harsh though and would take into consideration their condition before he would decide something. So, Naruto and Hinata followed there teacher into the office.

"Hokage-sama we would like to request another mission for the day." Kiiori said with bow.

"There is only one D-ranked mission left, and as you can see Kakashi team would also like another mission." The Hokage said as he pointed to Kakashi's team. Honestly, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiiori hadn't noticed them when they entered the room.

"Hell no, we want something higher than a D-rank. All these odd jobs are boring and as you can tell our teamwork is perfectly fine." Naruto burst out. He knew Hinata had the same thoughts but would express them so vividly.

"Be respectful Naruto. But I would have to agree with my pupil, I think they are ready for something higher." Kiiori said with the respect that Naruto lacked.

"Well, if you think they're ready I'll give you a mission. The only condition is that you will work with Black Team." The Hokage agreed with a smirk on his facing knowing that he put the two teams that would have the hardest time working together with each other.

"Sure, but is it okay with Sasuke-teme's team? They were just coming for a D-ranked mission weren't they?" Naruto asked with indifferent expression trying not to show his contempt for Sasuke.

"It's alright with me." Kakashi said with a smirk just like the Hokage's. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were giving Naruto death glares, fully knowing what he was trying to do. Naruto could feel the heat from their glares and decided to ask another question.

"So, what is the mission?" He nervously asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You may come in." The Hokage said. An older man walked through the double doors to the office. Naruto could immediately smell sake oozing out of the man pores. The man smelled so bad that he had to plug his nose to keep himself from vomiting.

"This is my escort. They look like a bunch of punks, especially the short one." The drunken man said as he mock Naruto. This royally pissed Naruto off. If there was one thing he hated as much as perverts it was drunks. He transformed himself into his fox form to scare the man. It worked really well considering he was about the size of a bear. He transformed immediately after the man's reaction, just wanting the man want think it was part of his imagination.

"I can assure you that they are well qualified to escort you home." The Hokage said with annoyed tone.

"Whatever. I don't trust the short one though, seems to reckless." He said while inspecting Naruto.

"Who are you to call me reckless? You're drunk." Naruto retorted.

"I'm Tazuna, the greatest bridge builder in the world, and you are my escort, punk." The man said cockily.

"Your job is to escort Tazuna back to his homeland, Wave Country. This is C-ranked mission and it is your duty to get him home unharmed." The Hokage explained, completely ignoring Naruto and Tazuna's arguing. "You start in two hours. You are dismissed."

"Naru-kun, let's go get ready." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto out of his argument. The two raced home with excitement. When they got home they were greeted by Hinata's mom.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. How has your day been?" Hikari asked. She stood there like she had been expecting them.

"We got our first C-ranked mission from the Hokage today." Hinata answered politely.

"But then we got stuck on Sasuke-teme's team on the mission." Naruto added angrily.

"We have to go pack now, so please excuse us." Hinata announced politely as she pulled Naruto along with her.

The two went to their room and got the survival packs ready. They only needed one pair of clothes to change into and their ninja gear so their packing didn't take long. While packing Naruto stroke up a conversation.

"Hina-chan have you ever left the village before?" Naruto curiously asked.

"A couple times when I was younger but never after I was kidnapped. Have you?" Hinata responded plainly.

"When I was younger Yuki would take me into the woods surrounding the village. So, this is my first time actually leaving the village. I feel pretty excited." Naruto said trying to hide his excitement. **'Plus it will be the first time you weren't scared shitless while getting out.' **Umu said in Naruto head, something he had never done before. Though he didn't scream or anything, he immediately flinched which was apparent to Hinata.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Hinata asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing. Just got the Goosebumps." He lied. **'It's hard to keep a secrete that can talk in your head isn't it.'** Umu teased. **_'Sorry container-sama, I would have stopped him but then I couldn't have seen your reaction.'_** Kyūbi laughed. _'Very funny. You two want me to be found out, don't' you?' _Naruto said sarcastically to his brains inhabitants. His captives didn't respond.

"I think we should eat some food before we go since we will be traveling till night fall." Hinata suggested as she closed her bag.

"Great idea, let's go see what we can cook up in the kitchen." Naruto agreed while he closed his bag also. So the two walked to the kitchen and when the got there they were greeted by Hinata's parents and Hanabi.

"Since you two are going on your first C-ranked mission we are throwing you an impromptu party." Hikari explained. So they sat ate the table with the rest of Hinata's family and waited for food. While waiting they talked about what might happen and what they want to do out of town. Naruto and Hinata promised to bring back some souvenirs for Hanabi. They got their food and then talked some more about the past two weeks. Naruto said that the reason that they always got the missions to search for the wife of the Fire Lord's dog was because they could do it the fastest. He also admitted to learning a few things from all the odd jobs; like how to clean properly, and how to cook something other than ramen.

"Well we have to meet at the gate soon so we better get going." Hinata said as she stood up from the table.

"Okay then, well see you in about three days." Naruto said goodbye as he excused himself also. Before he said goodbye something pulled on his sleeve.

"Um, Naru-kun, can you hold on a second?" Hanabi said as Naruto turned to face her.

"What is it Hanabi-chan?" Naruto said kindly.

"I have a good luck present for you but you have to close your eyes first." She said nervously trying not to make eye contact with Naruto.

"OK." Naruto agreed and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, Naruto heard some noises and figured Hanabi went to get her gift. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his check. Naruto opened his eyes and out of the corner of his eyes could see Hanabi's eyes fiercely shut as she gave him a little kiss on the check. When she finished she opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her. She immediately blushed and hid her face.

"Thank you for the good luck, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said sweetly as he removed her hands from her face and gave her a hug. "Now we have top go before we are late. Bye." He finished as he released Hanabi and walked to Hinata. He took her hand they left off to the main gate. When they got there they saw Kiiori, Sakura, and Sasuke, but no Kakashi or Tazuna. Naruto figured that Tazuna was off getting drunk while Kakashi was doing god knows what.

"So how long do you think we will wait?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"About one hour." Sakura said not even looking towards Naruto.

"I bet you it will be two." Naruto said with mischievous grin and put out his hand.

"You're on." Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand with an equally mischievous grin. After that he decided to go take a nap while they waited.


	9. Ninth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Ninth Unmei: Rage and Mist

"Naru-kun, wake up." Naruto could hear Hinata voice in the distance. He didn't want to get up though, he was just too comfortable. He heard Hinata repeat herself but it sounded closer. At the same time he cloud feel himself losing his sleepiness. With one final word and a strong nudge Naruto awoke.

"What is it?" Naruto said as he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Kakashi and Tazuna are here." Hinata informed him as she got off the ground were she was sitting next to Naruto.

"Really, when did they get here?" Naruto said as he jumped up from the ground.

"They just arrived, at the same time actually." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto along to the rest of the group.

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked.

"About two hours." Hinata answered. Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran over to Sakura to claim victory.

"Ha, I won the bet." Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Too bad there weren't any consequences for losing." Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto's face changed from excited to self-loathing. How could he forget the terms of losing? He walked back over to Hinata and waited for Kakashi's and Tazuna's excuse for being late.

"I got lost; you know this town is very confusing to travel around." Tazuna said nervously, he face made it obvious that he was lying. _'Who's he trying to kid, he reeks alcohol.'_ The four genin thought with unbelieving expressions on their faces.

"I got lost looking for him." Kakashi said while he pointed his finger at Tazuna. Of course everyone there knew Kakashi was lying.

"Whatever. Let's get going." Kiiori said, completely ignoring their lies. So the group set out. There trip was going to take over a day to get there. Most of the time Naruto talked to Hinata and Sakura tried but failed miserably to start a conversation with Sasuke. After about two hours of failure Sakura moved up to Hinata and Naruto. She didn't really want to talk to Naruto so she decided to talk with Hinata. Naruto on the other hand did not want to be caught up in girl talk so he dropped back to were Sasuke was. Naruto decided that he too, would try to talk to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-teme, how is Your Highness doing?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut up dobe. How's it going dead last, mess up anything yet?" Sasuke responded sourly. Naruto looked dumbfounded, his previous question was rhetorical and he didn't expect a response. "What's the matter dobe, forget how to speak?" Sasuke taunted with a smirk.

"What's this, Your Highness is speaking to me? A poor soul has been blessed." Naruto said full of sarcasm.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said with venom.

"I can not; I must tell the masses that the high and mighty Uchica has a soul." Naruto said with a fully serious tone. On the other hand Sasuke frustration was rising.

"Dead last, if you don't want to be hurt, shut up." Sasuke said as he clenched his fist.

"Bring it on teme." Naruto said as he faced Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and entered a fighting position. Naruto shot a kick at Sasuke's head that was faster than Sasuke expected but he managed to dodge. He retaliated with a low kick to Naruto's grounded leg that Naruto dodge by jumping. That was Naruto's mistake though. He now had no way to dodge and Sasuke used that to his advantage as he planted his two feet right into Naruto's gut. Naruto went flying into a tree and Sasuke was standing unscathed.

Hinata immediately ran to Naruto to check his injuries while Sakura did the same for Sasuke despite the fact that he was obviously okay. "Are you okay Naru-kun?" Hinata asked with worry over her whole face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sasuke-teme sure has a nasty kick." Naruto joked as he wiped the dust off of himself. For the rest of the day not a word came out of Naruto's mouth. Everyone could tell that his pride had been severely damaged by losing to Sasuke. They walked at least three more hours before they decided to set up camp.

"Okay, this is where we set up camp." Kiiori stated nonchalantly.

"Yes. During the night Kiiori and I will alternate guard positions. Sasuke, your on fire duty, so go collect wood and start a fire or something. Sakura and Hinata will gather herbs and other things to eat. Naruto, you're on water duty, so go find a stream or something. Tazuna, since you are helpless by yourself go set up tents." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sensei." The four genin said as the dispersed.

Naruto headed back down the road because he saw a river a few miles back and he really didn't want to go search for another source of water. When he got there he let all of his rage out. _'How could he have gotten the best of me so easily?'_ He thought as he did some simple Jutsu to release his energy. _'I'm a fool; I gave him the opportunity to get me.'_ He raged in his mind. In the distance of his mind he could hear growling and rattling from behind a cage. With each thought his anger grew and his power increased, and with each though the growling and rattling became stronger. Soon the beast within him broke free from its bindings. Naruto was engulfed in the red chakra from when he fought Mizuki. With this chakra enshrouding him his was aware of himself and was acting based on will but it felt like it was something inside of him telling him to act so destructively.

Back at camp Kiiori and Kakashi could fell Naruto's chakra, which was similar to the Kyubi's and Umu's but not the same. Soon Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura returned back to camp because of the malicious chakra. Sakura and Hinata were obviously frightened by its desire to destroy but if you looked at Sasuke closely you could see a slight slip of fear.

"Kakashi, make sure that they stay here, I'll be able to handle this myself." Kiiori ordered sternly. He quickly sped off towards Naruto. When he arrived at Naruto's location he was amazed by what he saw. The river that should have been flowing through the area was dried up. Trees were laying everywhere, torn to shreds. Naruto had red chakra oozing from him. All of his Kitsune features were apparent and chakra encased his body with an extra tail formed by the chakra. He was randomly attack anything he wanted to, without any restraint. Kiiori would have to be careful if he wanted to live. Unfortunately Naruto noticed him before he was able to come up with a decent plan. He would just have to improvise.

Naruto rushed him ferociously and swiped at his chest. Kiiori only dodged the attack by a margin of an inch with his shirt being torn. He decided that this would have to done very fast. His plan consisted of retreating for the most part. So, he started to retreat in the opposite direction of camp. He enticed Naruto with some Jutsu that didn't even faze him. Naruto chased after his prey. He ran after Kiiori faster than Kiiori could run. Soon he was again clawing at his sensei. Kiiori took the blow across the arm and in return knocked Naruto out with a chakra enforced punch. Slowly the chakra and his features receded into Naruto and Kiiori took him back to camp.

"Kiiori-sensei what happened to Naru-kun?" Hinata asked almost in tears. Naruto's clothes had been torn and burned because of the violent chakra and he was running a fever.

"He was attacked by something." Kiiori lied. _'Well it's partially true; he was attacked by something within himself.'_ Kiiori justified his lie to himself. "Take care of Naruto and I'll finish getting the water." He finished while he laid Naruto down.

"Okay." Hinata said while running her hand through Naruto's hair.

So the rest of the group continued with there tasks and dinner was made. Naruto somehow woke up right when dinner was ready. He tried to get up too quickly and fell right back down to his ass, alerting everyone that he was awake. Hinata immediately brought some water for him.

"Naru-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said while trying to remember. _'What did happen? I remember going to the river and then that's it. The rest seems surreal.'_ Naruto wondered in deep thought.

"Well at least you're okay." Hinata said as she gave him a deep kiss. After a few weeks of being with Naruto she was able to become more open about showing her feeling.

"Okay lovebirds, time to eat." Kiiori teased.

"Great! I'm starved." Naruto cheered. "Gahh." He moaned as he tried to get up to quickly and strained his sore body. Hinata put his arm over her shoulder and help him from the ground. So, they ate dinner and Naruto actually normal. After dinner they put Naruto on dish duty since he got out of his water duty. After dinner their sensei told them to go to bed since they would need the energy for the next day.

Naruto fell asleep relatively fast and when he was in deep sleep his was greeted by his inhabitants. They both didn't look to well either. "Hi, so care to explain what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we don't really know." Kyūbi said shamefully.

"You see brat, since we are caged any more, your emotions have a direct effect on us. So when you're happy we will be happy and when your angry we will be angry. So, when you where thrashing about earlier our rage kinda took over us which in turn affected you." Umu explained wisely.

"Okay. So I must control my rage so you don't get out of hand." Naruto repeated what it was implied he should do.

"Yes." Kyūbi concurred.

"Okay since I'm here anyway can we do some training?" Naruto pleaded.

"Why not, I need someone to beat up." Umu said deviously.

Naruto and his inhabitants train for what seemed like eternity to Naruto and when they finished he was awoken by Hinata.

"Naru-kun, time to wake up." Hinata said as she nudged him awake. Fortunately for her Naruto was beginning to wake up anyway.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata. Breakfast is already ready, so go eat and then pack up." Kiiori said as he poked his head in their tent.

"Kay." They both said together. So they went out and ate while having a conversation with Sasuke and Sakura, well mostly Sakura. After breakfast they packed their bags while Tazuna packed the tents. After that they were back to the road. They walked and talked with nothing out of the ordinary. That is until they were attacked.

It happened suddenly around ten n the morning. They were walking and they were suddenly attacked from behind. There were two attackers and the first two people they attack were Kiiori and Kakashi. They had a spike chain running between the two of them and it attached to a talon on the hands. They used the chain and wrapped it around Kiiori and Kakashi and with strong tugged the tore them apart. Naruto was shocked, he just watched his sensei die before him, and now he was frozen in fear. What could he do if these two men just killed his sensei? Unfortunately for him he was their next target. He wanted to run but he couldn't his fear was holding him still. They started to wrap the chain around him but it never happened.

"The chain is stuck!" One of the two men yelled frustrated.

Sasuke had stuck their chain to a nearby tree with a shuriken. Then Hinata and Sasuke ran up to the two and tried to punch them, but two men were quicker though as they had released the chain and dodged the attacks. One aimed for Naruto while the other went in Sakura's direction. Naruto was still stuck though and the man came rapidly. When the attacker was close enough to strike Naruto he punched his fist with the talon on it towards Naruto face. Naruto was able to block out of instinct and the strike hit his hand. Fortunately Kiiori reappeared and saved him. The man who attacked Sakura didn't have much better luck as he was stopped by Kakashi. Later Kakashi explained that Kiiori and he used Kawarimi no Jutsu.

'_Damn it! Why'd I have to freeze?!! First he beats me, and then he saves me.'_ Naruto cursed himself in his mind.

"What happened? Get scared?" Sasuke taunted. He didn't even break a sweat while fighting.

Naruto was about retort but Kiiori told him otherwise and that he had to get the poison from the claws out of his body. Naruto took his position into consideration and decided to listen.

"So, is there anything you would like to tell us Tazuna?" Kiiori asked irritated.

"Well…um…that is…" He started nervously.

"Don't try to act stupid we know that the Demon Brothers were aiming for you. So spit it put." Kakashi interjected.

"I'm sorry. This is all we could afford from my village. Right now we are in a recession and it is all because of that bastard Gatou. He came to of village and took control of our economy." He said with rage burning in his eyes.

"How?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, right now the only way to get anything into the village is by boat, and when he came he started a monopoly over the shipping industry, taking control of the economy there." He explained. "That is why I'm building a bridge to connect to the main land and rebuild our economy, it is our last hope." He finished with pained face.

"Well, this mission has just become unfit for our students." Kakashi stated. "Plus we have to get medical treatment for Naruto." He pointed out.

Naruto took a kunai and stabbed it into the top of his lower forearm but he didn't let out any cries of pain. "On this wound I vow to never run away and never go back on my word." He said with resolution burning in his eyes. "And we will finish our mission. I did not become a ninja just to run away when the going got tough." Naruto's passion moved everyone and his fellow genin agreed with him, even Sasuke.

"Naruto, you better heal the wound before you die of blood loss." Kakashi said as he pointed at the blood pouring from his fresh wound. Now that Naruto noticed it he was starting to feel dizzy.

Hinata rushed to him to heal the wound but was surprised when it was already healed. In class they learned about demons and beasts but the Kitsune never had the power of rapid regeneration unless they were extremely powerful; the example the used in class was the Kyūbi since every time they could mock it saying it wasn't strong enough. She also knew that Naruto was not that strong. Naruto took the gauze she took out and wrapped around his wound. After that they continued there journey.

"We should get there by nightfall." Tazuna said cheerfully. "We will have to cross the ocean first, since wave country is a small chain of islands." They continued for several more hours until the reached the ocean. There was a strong mist covering the area so Naruto could see beyond the shore. Tazuna directed them to a dock that had two men in boats waiting. The road the boats for about five minutes before the two mean shut off the engines. They rowed the rest of the way.

"What's that? It's amazing." Naruto gasped as they came up on a large unfinished structure in the water. Everyone else looked at what he was looking at. Hinata and Sakura also gasped and Sasuke was indifferent.

"That is the bridge I'm building." Tazuna said proudly with his ego inflating.

"It's not that great." Naruto said bitterly.

"You brat!" Tazuna yelled.

"Tazuna, shut up. Why do you think we turned off the motors, to be found by Gatou?" One of the men rowing the boats said.

"Sorry." Tazuna said meekly while glaring intently at Naruto.

Several minutes later they reached the village. They got off their boats, thanked the two men and then continued their journey. Naruto acted like a like child as he admired his surroundings. Hinata was admiring him with a smile seeing him the happiest he had been in days. They walked down the path making few deviations from it.

"Get down!" Kiiori yelled as he pulled Hinata and Sakura down. Kakashi pulled Tazuna to the floor and Sasuke and Naruto dodged into the air. In the air the saw a sword slice through the air above the others before it lodged into a tree. Suddenly they were hit from the back as a person flew past them. They hit the ground roughly and when they got up they saw a man covered in bandages on the sword and a scantly clad, blue haired woman next to him.

"Two points for me." The woman cheered.

"As expected from Copy Ninja Kakashi." The man said with his voice muffled by the bandage over his mouth.

"The Devils of The Mist." Kiiori and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Momochi Zabuza…" Zabuza introduced.

"And Momochi Tsuki." The woman said chillingly.

"The brother and sister responsible for the massacre at the Hidden Village of the Mist. You two were still kids and not even ninja when you killed all the students at the academy." Kiiori said disgusted.

"Ha, so you've heard." Zabuza said with prideful smirk.

"To think that they couldn't even defeat normal children." Tsuki mocked.

"Well I'm willing to bet that your purpose wasn't to come and chat, so let's get started." Kakashi interrupted as he rushed Zabuza and Kiiori rushed Tsuki.

"I'm sorry but you aren't our target." Tsuki said as she tried to get past Kiiori.


	10. Tenth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
_"Kyūbi speech" _**

* * *

**_Tenth Unmei: Through the Mist_**

"We know full well who you're after." Kiiori stated bluntly as he traded blows with the woman. Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza were killing each other's clones like there was no tomorrow. Each time one got behind the other they would slice the other's throat, just to have them puff in to smoke or fall into a puddle of water. Kiiori and Tsuki, on the other hand, were limiting their battle to Taijutsu. Naruto and his fellow genin along with Tazuna were amazed at the fast pace of the battle.

"Sasuke, Sakura, keep Tazuna safe." Kakashi ordered as he dodged an attack from Zabuza. Sasuke and Sakura immediately jumped to his side.

"Naruto and Hinata, help them." Kiiori yelled from a distance away. Naruto jumped in front of Tazuna while Hinata jumped to the back.

For a while their senseis were able to fend off the assailants, but that change when Kakashi got dealt a blow. He was kicked into the lake they were fighting next to and Zabuza appeared next to him and performed Suirō no Jutsu. This Jutsu trapped Kakashi in a ball of water while Zabuza held it together on the outside.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she started to run toward him. Suddenly one of Zabuza's water clones appeared behind her and slashed at her but she was saved by Sasuke.

"Watch what you're doing, you almost got yourself killed." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sorry." Sakura said dejected.

Meanwhile Kiiori was distracted by this turn of events and Tsuki took the chance to get past him. She charged toward Tazuna but Naruto jumped in her way.

"Die brat!" Tsuki said as she punched him and shot him flying through a tree. Naruto hit a second tree and land like a rag doll. Unfortunately he didn't get back to his feet. This little delay was long enough for Kiiori to catch up to Tsuki and regain her attention. Mean while Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura retreated from Zabuza water clone range so they were safe for now.

"Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, find Naruto and then take Tazuna somewhere safe. I'll try to hold them off." Kiiori said ordered sternly.

"Okay, you two take Tazuna away while I go get the dobe." Sasuke said without emotion. Sakura and Hinata did as they were told and started pulling Tazuna with them. Sasuke speed off to where Naruto crashed through the tree. A few moments later he came out with an unconscious Naruto on his back.

"Okay, let's get going." Sasuke order coldly. Hinata, Sakura, and even Tazuna felt bad about leaving the sensei behind but it was what they wanted so they had to listen. Sasuke, too, wanted to stay and fight but he knew that it would be wisest to leave while they still could.

Suddenly everyone heard a familiarly loud yell and saw the Naruto puff away. Twenty Narutos ambushed the Zabuza clone and managed to defeat it. Nevertheless another clone materialized and destroyed the brigade of Naruto leaving only one. It then hit Naruto with the blunt side of the sword and sent him flying toward the rest of the group. At that moment everyone thought one word _'idiot.'_ However, if they were to look closely they would notice that he held his forehead protector in his hand, meaning that it had somehow fallen off during the fight.

"Leaving already, Sasuke-chan. The fun's just about to begin." Naruto taunted as he put his head band back around his arm were he had it earlier. Sasuke was going to retaliate but then he realized that Naruto had a plan. He gave an uncharacteristically mischievous smirk to let Naruto know he understood.

"Not yet, dobe." Sasuke said as he head back to where Naruto was.

"You idiots, go before it's too late." Kakashi yelled from in his prison. Naruto and Sasuke ignored him as Naruto created more clones and they all charged at the water clones. They managed to remove to of the water clones before they were pushed back.

"Naruto, I order you to retreat." Kiiori yelled as simultaneously blocked an attack from Tsuki.

"I'm not leaving my team behind, and if you forgotten you are part of it." Naruto yelled back as he went to talk with Sasuke. Luckily where they were standing was out of Zabuza's water clones' range.

"Looks to me like your student wants to die." Tsuki said as Kiiori and her each landed a blow on each other.

"Neither of you would be able to actually kill Naruto." Kiiori responded, which further enraged Tsuki.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were devising a plan. "Okay, so that's what we do, but don't expect me to be able to do this exactly as planned because this is the first time I thought of doing this." Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just don't screw up enough to make the plan go to waste." Sasuke said with a superior attitude. He didn't want to admit that Naruto had formulated a surprisingly well thought out plan. "Now let's get a move on it."

Sasuke did the seals for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique) and sent three extremely large fireballs head at Zabuza. Naruto stood right in front of the fireballs and they ran right into him. By the time the third one passed by him was on fire running around like an idiot. Everyone, including Hinata, was amazed at how stupid Naruto was at that moment. Despite one genin's ability to be stupid enough to get in the way of his teammate's attack, Zabuza's water clones tried to disperse of the fireballs. The first one easily enough was destroy by a Water Jutsu, but the second didn't go down with out taking out two water clones. The third on the other hand, didn't go down at all. It roared right past the water clones and headed right toward Zabuza. Tsuki tried to stop it but was stopped by Kiiori.

"Not so fast, or have you forgotten about me." He said coldly when he got in her way.

"Looks like you little brat put so extra effort into this one. But that won't make a difference." Zabuza said as he began to make a one handed seal. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" He yelled as a wall of water formed before him. Just as he expected the flame clashed with it and they canceled each other out. What he didn't expect was a giant fox to leap out of the ball. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Kakashi, Zabuza had to let go of the water prison, thus freeing Kakashi. He grabbed his sword and hit the giant fox across the lake. In mid-air the fox transformed revealed Naruto in his animalistic human form and then land near the shore.

Kakashi used this distraction as a chance to make some space between Zabuza and him.

"It is time to end this Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled to the bigger man.

"Ahahaha, so you going to use 'that'!" Zabuza laughed with insanely. "I've heard rumors about it; they say no one survives after they see it."

"Zabuza, prepare to die." Kakashi said murderously as he removed the cloth covering his left eye.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled from the shore. Sakura was thinking along the same lines as Naruto. Hinata knew what it was due to her family's education. Sasuke knew because it belonged to his family.

'_Why does he have that? That belongs to my family.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He could not think of an explanation to why his sensei had his family's eye. He decided he would interrogate Kakashi later.

"Why don't you just die?!" Screamed Zabuza as he rushed Kakashi. Kakashi just sat there until the last possible second and then blocked the attack with ease. For a couple minutes that was all that went on; Zabuza would attack and Kakashi would either dodge or block but never attack.

'_He knows my attacks before I even perform them. This is beginning to piss me off._' Zabuza raged in his mind.

Meanwhile Kiiori and Tsuki were still fighting. Sakura had kept an eye on there fight most of the time and had not yet witnessed either one of them perform a Ninjutsu. She was particularly amazed at how much stamina the two had to be able to fight like that.

"It looks like our friends over there are getting ready to end it. How' bout we do the same?" Kiiori said coolly.

"I was thinking along the same lines myself." Tsuki said with a smirk. "So, what were you thinking we use, I suggest our strongest techniques."

"Perfect." Kiiori said as he went into a new stance. He began to perform a series of hand seals and Tsuki began to perform he best technique.

Over the lake Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same. Zabuza started along chain of rapidly produced hand seals and Kakashi did the same. Kakashi was able to perform all the seals that Zabuza did nearly in synch with him.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)" Both Kakashi and Zabuza yelled at the same time. Simultaneously two dragons formed out of the water and raged against each other. After the water dragons collided, a huge swell of water shot from the lake and as it cleared you could see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting in the middle. IT looked as is they were performing some kind of strange dance as they both moved in the same way, doing the same attacks, and same movements.

'_That bastard, acting so cocky. He can't possible be…' _Zabuza was thinking to himself before he was interrupted.

"…reading my movements." Kakashi finished Zabuza's thought.

"Damn you, don't act like you can read my mind." Zabuza yelled as he jumped a few feet away from Kakashi and started to perform hand seals. _'It's got to be that…'_

"...damn freaky eye." Kakashi finished his thought for him again.

"That's it, this time for sure," Zabuza yelled in his rage "I kill you, you damn monkey bastard." Kakashi yelled with him. Zabuza was now on the verge of insanity; this man in front of him was completely making a fool of him. With his rage fueling him he began to perform the seals faster. Kakashi just copied everything that Zabuza did. Suddenly Zabuza saw himself standing behind Kakashi. At that instant Kakashi finished the technique that Zabuza himself was about to do.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" Kakashi roared as he finished his seals. Suddenly a huge blast of water shot at Zabuza and sent him flying to forest.

Meanwhile Kiiori and Tsuki were about to perform their own powerful techniques. Just by looking at them you could tell they were going to be something big. Kiiori was in deep concentration with his eye closed. Tsuki was glaring at him while she performed hand seals. Suddenly both of them stopped performing seals and cried out their attacks.

"F­ūton: Demon Cutting Wind." Kiiori cried as blades of winds began to rotate violently around an invisible center. The wind whipped around so fast that it could probably cut through steel. (Note: This is not a sphere like the Rasengan but rather a disk." He then launched the disk with as much force as he possible could at Tsuki.

At the same time Tsuki launched her own attack. "Suiton: Twin Dragon Geyser." She yelled as she put her hands out in front of her and two small dragons made of water shot out toward Kiiori. The two attacks collided into each other right when the swell from Kakashi's attack reached them. When the three attacks meet there was a spectacular transformation. The whole lake had transformed into ice. If not for the battle that was taking place the scene would be perfect.

Kiiori and Tsuki were left looking at the underside of the wave that was about to crash into them. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were in a similar situation with the water about three meters from taking over them. Naruto was in some trees making his way back to his team, a safe distance away from the swell. Kakashi was fortunate enough to be on top of the water when it froze over. Zabuza, however, wasn't as lucky as he was lying beat up against a tree in it. Kakashi headed over to him to give the finishing blow.

"How? Can you predict the future?" Zabuza gasped out as he tried to look at Kakashi.

"Yes, I saw your death here and now." Kakashi said stoically. Just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, three sebon needles embedded into Zabuza's neck. Suddenly a masked boy landed next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's dead for sure." The boy said as he even offered for Kakashi to examine him. Somehow, Naruto popped up and entered an attack stance.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled letting his eyes flicker red.

"Don't worry I'm a friend. You see, I been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza-san for quite a while. Thanks to you people I have completed my mission."

"He's right, he's dead. I suppose you are a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi said as he eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Your assumption is correct, now if you don't mind I will be leaving." The boy said as he got up and ran off with Zabuza on his back. At the same moment Kakashi fainted for exhaustion. Naruto sighed as he picked him up and took him to the rest of the group.

"Where's Tsuki?" Naruto asked as he set Kakashi onto the ground.

"She escaped soon after the lake turned into ice." Kiiori said between breaths.

"So what do we do now?' Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"We should probably go to Tazuna's house and rest." Kiiori said as he tried to stand up straight but began to feel dizzy so he bent over again. "She doesn't have enough strength to fight right now."

"Then shouldn't we attack her then, before she gets to far away, right?' Hinata asked not making sense of his reasoning.

"We need to rest too, plus we can't drag an unconscious man into a fight." Kiiori said as he stood up with support from Tazuna.

"Finally making yourself useful, eh?" Naruto teased right before he got punch by Sakura.

"Be serious Naruto." She said with disgusted expression.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said as he rubbed the new bruise on his head.

"Well, let get going. We should be just a little behind schedule." Tazuna said as he walked in front of the group with Kiiori.

So, they walked for about thirty minutes before the arrived at a lone house on the path.

"Here it is. Nothing special. I think my daughter should be serving dinner right about now." Tazuna said a he opened the front door. Everybody followed as Tazuna set Kiiori down in a chair. A few moments later a young woman after the front room and greeted them.

"Otou-san," She cried as she ran up and hugged him "how was your trip?" She asked.

"I'll tell you over dinner." He replied. "But first introductions, the unconscious man is Kakashi-san, this is Kiiori-san, the pink haired girl is Sakura-chan, the blue haired one is Hinata-chan, the black haired one is Sasuke-kun, and last is the blond haired midget brat." He said as he pointed to each one.

"I have a name you know." Naruto said angrily.

"Opps, my mistake, his name is Naruto." He said with a fake innocent tone. "This is my daughter Tsunami-chan."

"Pleased to meet you." Tsunami said with a smile and a bow. "I go show you a room for Kakashi-san." She said sweetly as she stood and lead Naruto to a room.

"You can set him down here." Tsunami said as she opened a door to a room on the second floor. Naruto did as she said and then sat down with serious look. "We're going to have dinner now." Tsunami said questioning what he was doing.

"I'll be down later." Naruto said lost in thought. _'Something was off with that boy. I wonder what it was?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to make a grasp on this felling. (Note: I don't want people to think that Naruto has become a genius. Naruto is still an idiot about Haku working with Zabuza and Tsuki. What he is wondering about is an emotion he felt coming off of him. Kinda like how dogs can tells what people are feeling. Naruto is still classified as an idiot.) Unknown to him he spent the whole time thinking about the feeling. After dinner Hinata came up to see what was wrong with him.

"Naru-kun, you missed dinner, what going on?" Hinata said sweetly as she opened the door. She was greeted with the most outrageous sight. Naruto was laying in the corner with his upper back against the floor and the rest of his body vertically leaning against the wall. Naruto wore a frustrated look across his face.

"What?" Naruto said blankly as he tilted his head so he could see better. Then it clicked. "Ah, man this stupid feeling made me miss dinner." Naruto said a he sunk closer to the floor.

"What feeling?" Hinata asked intrigued.

"It's nothing important, so don't worry." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, is there any food left?" He asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, Tsunami-san saved some for you. Let's go down and eat." Hinata said sweetly with a smile as she helped Naruto of the ground. Naruto couldn't help but blush and smile as he got up. Together they went downstairs to eat.

"Yes! Ramen." Naruto shout with joy. "Tsunami-chan is the best."


	11. Eleventh Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
****_"Kyūbi speech" _**

* * *

**_Eleventh Unmei: Courage_**

After Naruto ate, everyone went to bed. The guys all slept in one room while the girls slept in the one next to it. In the morning they were awoken bright and early by Kiiori.

"Come on Naruto, get out of bed. We need to go train." Kiiori nudged Naruto but he got no response. He tried again, but still couldn't invoke a response. So he picked him up and left. "Come on let's go." He ordered as he walked past. No one even asked why he had Naruto hung over his shoulder. Kiiori led them into a forest with giant trees. "Your goal is to climb up these trees." He told them.

"We can already climb trees." Sasuke replied cockily.

"You have to climb these trees with out the use of your hands." Kiiori further explained while simultaneously wiping the smug look of Sasuke's face.

"How?" Sakura inquired.

"Well you have to channel chakra to your feet and let it flow between you and the tree. If you do it right you will be able to climb." He explained and then began to walk up a nearby tree. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke watched him climb up to the first branch. "Now time to wake sleeping beauty." He laughed as he jumped Naruto. Naruto transformed by instinct and landed on all fours. He looked as surprised as a cat that had been snuck up on. "So, it looks like fox boy really is an animal. Though I think he looks closer to a cat." Kiiori laughed from above.

Naruto transformed back to normal. "That wasn't funny! What's going on here?" Naruto shouted.

"Training. Ask Hinata for the details. I'll be going now, but by the end of the day I expect at least two of you to make some progress." Kiiori shouted back before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hinata explained what was going on and then everybody set out on climbing. Hinata got all the way to the top on her first try, because her family specializes in using chakra. Sakura made it about 20 feet before falling. Sasuke got about 15 feet, while our hero got about ten. After a few tires Sakura was almost to the top, but Sasuke and Naruto were making slow progress.

(Jump to the evening)

"Okay, show me how high you can get." He ordered as he appeared next to the four. First Sakura went, and was able to reach the top. Then Hinata, who also reached the top. Sasuke went next and was about half way to the first branch. Lastly, Naruto went; He was able to reach about the same height as Sasuke. '_Figures, the two guys would make the least progress.'_ Kiiori Thought to himself. "Okay, that's it for today. Let's go back to Tazuna's house." He told the four.

"Food!" Naruto shouted as he ran past Kiiori. The rest walked at a normal pace back to the house.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked when the rest got to the house.

"We enjoyed the scenery." Kiiori smiled sadistically. He enjoyed torturing his student whenever possible.

"Inari, time for dinner." Tsunami called out to someone Naruto hadn't met.

"Who's Inari?" Naruto asked Hinata as she sat down next to him.

"He's Tsunami's son. He isn't exactly a people person." Hinata explained as she remembered the night before.

"Who's this? Another ninja." A childish and detached voice questioned. "You won't be able to be Gatou." Naruto could tell that the question was about him. Naruto turned around to see a boy standing in the staircase.

"It's Naruto, Future Hokage. I'll be a hero and beat this Gatou guy." Naruto introduced himself with stern voice.

"What's the point, your going to die." Inari stated coldly. "If you want to live, you should leave. I'm not hungry." He said as he walked back upstairs.

"What's with that punk?" Naruto questioned.

"That's not important." Naruto recognized Kakashi's voice behind him. "Zabuza isn't dead." Kakashi said as he walked to the table.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"Mostly. I'm still recovering." He answered. "I'm sure you have realized this by now Kiiori."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about it to be sure." Kiiori replied.

"Hey, how can that guy still be alive?" Naruto asked.

"He was working with the hunter-nin." Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's inability to put things together.

"But, the good news is that we have some time until he fully recovers, so until then you will train." Kiiori explained with a long tensioned silence following.

"Let's eat." Tsunami said to break the tension.

For the next few days Naruto and Sasuke trained to climb the tree but were making slow progress. Hinata and Kiiori would follow Tazuna everywhere he went to make sure he was safe while Sakura and Kakashi stayed at the house to make sure it was safe. Inari hadn't outburst since the day Naruto met him, until one day at dinner.

"Who was ripped out of this picture?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Why do you ask?" Tazuna questioned.

"Well, I noticed Inari-kun stares at the picture a lot." Hinata answered meekly, feeling slightly ashamed for being nosey.

"I've notice it too." Sakura agreed with Hinata.

"That was my husband, Kaiza." Tsunami answered solemnly.

"He and Inari were like father and son, but they weren't blood related." Tazuna further explained with a serious mood. After he said that Inari got up and left the room. Tsunami got upset but Tazuna continued to explain. "He was the hero to the village and Inari. When he first came here, he saved Inari when he was about to drown. Later, he saved the whole village from a flood. He was the symbol of courage for this village. He stood up for his belief no matter what the cost. Unfortunately, that was his downfall. Gatou came here and began his monopoly. Kaiza stood up for the villagers but Gatou got annoyed of that. So, one day, in front of the whole village Gatou put Kaiza to death. From that day on everybody of the village lost faith in courage. They had lost faith in heroes." After that Naruto got up and proceeded to exit.

"Where are you going?" Kiiori asked.

"I'm gonna prove that heroes exist." Naruto said coolly before he left. For the rest of that night Naruto trained to get up the tree and fell asleep on the forest floor.

"Wake up." Naruto heard a voice calling to him.

"Hina-chan." Naruto moaned as he tried to cuddle into the person trying wake him up.

"No, I'm not your Hina-chan." The voice replied. This got Naruto wide awake.

"Sorry." Naruto said embarrassed that he was trying to cuddle with a stranger. When he looked at the person he quickly realized that it was female, a pretty one at that.

"It's okay, I just thought that you shouldn't be sleeping out here or you would catch a cold." The girl said sweetly.

"Thanks, my name is Naruto; what's your?" Naruto introduced himself.

"I'm Haku; it's nice to meet you. I noticed that you're a ninja; what are you doing out here?" Haku asked politely.

"I'm training to get stronger." Naruto said proudly.

"You look pretty strong to me." Haku pointed out.

"But I need to become stronger." Naruto interrupted.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"So the people of my village will acknowledge me for what I am." Naruto explained.

"So this is for yourself?" She asked rhetorically.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. Haku giggled at his response.

"A person is true strength comes out when they have something important to protect." Haku stated.

"I know. I have many precious things that I would give my life to protect." Naruto smiled happily. "So what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I'm picking herbs to use for medicine." Haku explained sweetly.

"I'll help you than." Naruto offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I was leaving when I saw you." Haku said as she got up.

"Thanks for waking me up." Naruto said as she was walking away.

"Your welcome. I'm sure we will meet again." Haku said as she walked off.

"Who was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he walked up from the opposite direction.

"Some nice girls who woke me up from my sleep." Naruto responded cheerfully. For the rest of the day Naruto and Sasuke practiced the tree climbing exercise.

(The Next Day)

"Sasuke and Naruto haven't been back in a day.?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"I'm worried about Naru-kun he hasn't come back since he left two nights ago." Hinata worried apprehensively.

"Plus, Sasuke just left without saying a word." Sakura added with concern.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. They're probably training." Kiiori told the two. "Come on let's go find them." So the three traveled to the training site and found Naruto sleeping on a branch.

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up!" Kiiori yelled, waking the sleeping hero.

"What? Oh, hey, what's u­--" Naruto got up but slipped off the branch. Everybody expected for him to hit the ground but he simply flipped to the underside of the branch.

"Idiot! You scared us." Sakura yelled as she shook her fist at him. Naruto began laughing at the sight of the three, but his feet lost the connection to the tree and he began to fall for real. This time everyone thought he was kidding until the saw his feet weren't touching the branch. Luckily Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his leg.

"Sasuke's the best." Sakura shouted.

"Thank you." Hinata told Sasuke for saving Naruto.

"Looks like you have mad so progress." Kiiori said as he signaled for the two girls to leave with him.

(Jump to the evening)

"Ha! We did it." Naruto shouted from the top of his tree.

"Let's go back." Sasuke said tiredly.

(At the house)

"We're done." Naruto announced as he entered the room, using Sasuke for support.

"Yeah, this idiot trained until he didn't have energy." Sasuke taunted, setting Naruto down at the table.

"I'll make you some food." Tsunami said as she began taking out food.

"Tomorrow, you guys will help protect Tazuna." Kakashi told them.

"Cool." Naruto yawned before he fell asleep.

Inari stared at Naruto. _'Why? Why do you try so hard?'_ He thought as he was reminded of his father. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Why?!" He yelled, waking Naruto up. "Why do you try so hard when you will fail? The strong always beat the weak. You'll end up dying!"

"The strong don't beat the weak, they beat the fearful." Naruto told him.

"You guys don't know anything about us yet you butt in anyways!" Inari continued, tears flowing from his eyes.

"You don't need a reason to help those in need." Naruto replied.

"You always clown around and act so cheerful, you don't know how hard life is." Inari finished. This broke the last straw in Naruto.

"Don't preach to me about how hard life can be. I know who hard it is, but I don't cry like a sissy." Naruto began to raise his voice. "That's because crying won't fix anything. The truth is that the world doesn't care what you want. So to get what you want you have to do it with your own two arms. I don't think that you're honoring what your father did by crying about it." He yelled at the boy.

"Naruto, enough!" Kiiori silenced the boy.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto stated angrily.

"I'm going outside." Inari said angrily. Kiiori got up and followed him out.

"Can I join you?" He asked as he sat next to the boy. "Naruto didn't mean any harm in what he said. He often thinks with his heart more than his head. The thing is he understands quite well what you feel. He grew up not knowing either of his parents and never had a single friend. But I have never seen him cry or complain once. He always tries his hardest to get the people of our village to acknowledge him. He will risk his life for that dream. He, like your father, understands what true strength is. So, he doesn't want you to grow up the way you are, that why he yelled at you." Kiiori explained.

(The Next Day)

"Take care of Naruto." Kiiori said as the rest of the group left with Tazuna.

A few minutes after they left, Naruto woke up. "I can't believe that the left without me." Naruto said as he changed into his clothes. "Bye." He yelled as he ran out the door.

(Meanwhile at the bridge)

When the group got to the bridge they saw injured workers.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked as he kneeled next a worker.

"Demons…" The man said before he fainted.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was racing through the forest to catch up with the rest. He felt slightly betrayed that they didn't wake him, but they probably thought he was too tired to do anything.

"Kyaa!" Naruto heard Tsunami scream, so he turned around.

(At the House a few minutes later)

"Stop fighting and just come with use lady." A tall man with the sword ordered.

"Gatou's orders." Said his comrade. Just as he tried to grab her, Inari smack his hand with a frying pan.

"I not gonna let you take my mom." He said as he mustered up the courage to fight these men. _'Naruto was right. Crying won't stop these men.'_

"Then we will kill you." The two men said together as they were about to draw their swords, but found something stopping them.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he knocked the two men out. He then proceeded to tie them up.

"Naruto…" Inari said quizzically.

"The hero always shows up at the last second." Naruto smiled as he finished tying the men up.

"How did you know?" Inari asked.

"Didn't you know? I'm a demon." Naruto told him as he revealed his animalistic features. "Sorry about yesterday, your really strong." He said as he rubbed Inari's head.

"Thanks." Inari cried as he hugged Naruto.

"It's okay. But I gotta go, so take care of your mother." Naruto said as he pulled Inari off of him. "It's tough being a hero." He smiled at the boy.

"Yeah it is." Inari sniffed.

(At the Bridge)

"Mist…" Kakashi mumbled as a fog began to roll over the bridge,

"Look what we have here." Zabuza voice echoed through the mist. Then suddenly eight water clones of Zabuza surround the group.

"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi told his student. Sasuke then pulled out his windmill shuriken, and in a flashed, destroyed all the clones.

"Well, well. Looks like Haku will have a challenge." Tsuki laughed.

"Looks that way indeed." Haku acknowledged.

"Take off your mask and fight us like a man." Sasuke yelled.

"I can't do that." Haku denied.

"Let's go." Zabuza order as all three vanished and reappeared in front of Kakashi group.

"Hinata, guard Tazuna." Kiiori said as he confronted Tsuki.

"Sakura, you help her." Kakashi ordered as he faced off with Zabuza.

"Looks like I will fight you." Sasuke smirked at Haku.

"Think you can keep up." Haku said as he (Sasuke's under the impression that Haku is a boy.) appeared behind Sasuke.

"Think you can." Sasuke whispered behind Haku.

"I don't want t have to kill you." Haku said as he attacked Sasuke. "But you wouldn't give up would you?

"Not a chance.' Sasuke smirked as he blocked the attack.

"I see, but I already have two advantages. You will only be able to run from my attacks." Haku pointed out.

"Huh?"

"All this water and I have your hands occupied." Haku said as he began to perform one-handed seals. "Flying water needles." Haku shouted making thousand of sebon needles form in the air. They just float there for a few seconds before the closed in. Right before impact Haku jump back, so not get caught in the crossfire. After all the needles collided Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Then from above Haku shuriken came raining down. Haku dodged them all but when he stopped moving Sasuke appeared behind.

"You can only run for my attacks." Sasuke said arrogantly as sent Haku flying with a kick.

"Looks like your comrade isn't as fast as he thinks." Kakashi told Zabuza.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Zabuza informed him. "Haku, at this rate we will be driven back."

"Yeah, we can't have that." Haku responded cheerfully. Slowly white chakra could be seen flowing from him to the water. As the chakra poured into the water, large sleets of ice began to rise out of it to surround Sasuke from all angles. "Demonic Ice Mirrors." He said as he walked into one. Sasuke could see his reflection in all the mirrors surrounding him. Kakashi tried to butt in but was stop by Zabuza.

"Remember, your opponent is me." He said sadistically. "He won't be able to survive this Jutsu."

"Now, I show you my real speed." Haku's voice echoed through the mirrors. Then Sasuke was being attacked from all angles, not able to block at all.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Hinata help me." Sakura said as she threw a kunai into the mirrors, Hinata following her lead. Unfortunately, Haku caught them both. Suddenly as shuriken came from the opposite direction and hit Haku on his mask, making him fall out of his mirror.

"The hero finally arrives." Naruto boasted.

Zabuza was about to attack him but Haku stopped him. "Zabuza, let me fight them my way."


	12. Twelfth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
Flashback  
_**"Umu speech"  
_"Kyūbi speech_**

**_

* * *

_**

Twelfth Unmei: Acceptance

Meanwhile during the whole event of Naruto showing up, Kiiori was fighting with Tsuki on the water bellow the bridge. Like before, their fight consisted of using Taijutsu, rarely using Ninjutsu.

"We are equally matched, either both of us will die or both live, there will be no victor." Kiiori pointed out.

"Shut up, I will kill you." Tsuki growled as she became enraged.

"Do you really wish to continue, even if it results in your death?" Kiiori questioned.

"I won't die here." Tsuki shouted as she rushed Kiiori, on the verge of losing her sanity. Her attacks kept becoming quicker and more powerful that Kiiori was being pushed back.

"I will not hold back any further." Kiiori informed as he went on the offensive.

(Back with Naruto and the Rest)

"Yo!" Naruto greeted as he appeared in front of Sasuke within the mirrors.

"Idiot what are you doing here." Sasuke scolded. _'Does he even think?'_ Sasuke wondered.

"I'm saving you." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Not if you're inside here." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Naruto revealed.

"Get ready he is coming back." Sasuke told Naruto and the both assumed an attacking position.

"If it ice then I will use fire, Grand Fireball Technique." He yelled as he released the fire from his mouth. The fire spread out but it had no effect on the ice.

"Fire will not melt this ice." Haku pointed out as he attacked Naruto and Sasuke. "Even your eyes will not be able to see me."

"Well if we can't melt it we'll just break it. Shadow Clone Technique." One Naruto for each mirror appeared and they all jump into attack. Haku easily dispatched of all of them.

"I do not want to kill you both, but if you stand in my way I will have to. I have precious people to fight for. My dream is to make their dreams come true." Haku pointed out.

"I have a dream too, so I can't die here." Naruto yelled at him.

(Back to Kiiori and Tsuki)

"Why does that girl fight for you?" Kiiori questioned, rushing Tsuki.

"We saved her. She was all alone but then we took her in." Tsuki responded while blocking.

(Back to Naruto and Sasuke)

"Very well then, I will end this soon." Haku said as he began to attack. Naruto tried his hardest to dodge but couldn't, Sasuke on the other hand was slowly catching up to his movements. _'He is able to dodge at the last second.'_ Haku observed. "This is it." Haku yelled as he jumped from his mirror.

'_I can see him moving slower and slower.´_ Sasuke began to feel a rush of adrenaline as Haku's movement became clearer. "Now!" Sasuke yelled as he picked Naruto up and dodge the attack completely. Haku was stunned, this boy had completely dodged the attack, but when he looked at his eyes he saw the explanation.

"You hold the Sharingan?!" Haku said shocked.

"Yeah, I can barely see it, but that's enough." Sasuke smirked, getting ready to dodge.

"Then I will defeat you in the next move." Haku stated as he went for the last attack.

'_He's not aiming for me.'_ Sasuke noted as he watched Haku traveled toward Naruto. Acting on impulse, Sasuke jumped in front of the attack to save Naruto.

"Sasuke…' Naruto began as he turned to see Sasuke standing in front of him with dozens of sebon needles in him. "Why?" Naruto yelled.

"I hated you, but my body just moved on its own." Sasuke muttered before he fell to the ground limp.

"I hated you too, I never asked for you to save me." Naruto began to weep.

"He jumped in to save you even when he knew it was a trap. To be able to risk his very life for a person that was important to him. He was a true shinobi." Haku gave his respects his fallen foe.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, no in a feral position, his demonic chakra pouring out of him.

"This chakra! What is this? How can anything have such malice?" Haku trembled as he returned to his mirror.

(With Kakashi)

"This isn't good." Kakashi pointed out, as he could feel the two demon chakras build up.

"What is this? It is pure malice." Zabuza questioned.

"This is the demons of Konoha." Kakashi explained seriously. "No one here will survive if we can't control it. Let's call a truce."

(With Kiiori)

"Naruto has snapped." Kiiori stated as both he and Tsuki stooped fighting.

"What is this tremendous power?" Tsuki questioned, wondering if anything could have this much chakra,

"It is the demons of Konoha." Kiiori answered. "We must stop it before it's too late."

(With Hinata and Sakura)

"What's happening?" Hinata and Sakura questioned in unison. They could feel the killing intent oozing off the chakra they felt.

"Wha-what's this?" Tazuna trembled as he back away from the source of his fear.

(Back to Naruto)

"What are you?" Haku questioned in fear.

"We **are _the demons_** of **Konoha.**" Naruto said, his voice blending with Kyūbi's and Umu's. Naruto let his chakra exploded pushing every this around with exhilarating force. It cleared the area of the mist and everyone could clearly see the demonic chakra take the form of a giant fox. He then rushed Haku, who tried to escape from his mirror into another, but was caught in mid flight and smashed into the mirror, breaking it. Haku flew about a hundred feet before stopping. In a flash, Naruto had appeared before Haku and pinned him to the ground, now in full fox form. He breathed heavily as he pushed Haku harder into the ground.

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi ordered, but Naruto didn't listen. Kiiori came up and appeared by Kakashi.

"What happened?"

"That." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke's body.

"Oh. We have to stop him before he destroys everything." Kiiori stated as he looked at the already accumulating destruction Naruto's chakra was causing. "Zabuza, Tsuki, we will need your help." Kiiori said. They didn't respond vocally, but only nodded your head.

"Sakura, Hinata, keep Tazuna safe." Kakashi ordered, but Hinata was a little hesitant because she was worried for Naruto. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Kakashi spoke with a genuine smile. "Okay, let's get this over with." Kakashi told the others. In unison they all rushed Naruto. All Naruto had to do was send a large blast of chakra for them to be sent flying back. They tried again, but with no avail, Naruto would just attack them with chakra. When Naruto was sure he wasn't in danger he looked back to his prey. In all the fighting Haku's mask fell off to reveal the girl he had met earlier that week.

'_What's this feeling? It's the same as before. It seems so familiar. It's like what I felt when I was younger.'' _He thought as hestared at the girl. He could feel his body become relaxed and his thoughts clear, and then he was suddenly surrounded by light. His vision cleared and he was in a small hut, he saw a woman lying on the table screaming in pain, and then the crying of a baby. The he heard laughter and tears as he saw am man hand the baby to the woman on the table.

"_You did it. You gave us a beautiful baby girl." _The man said with tears of joy running down his face. Then Naruto's vision whitened and became clear again. He was outside on the snow covered ground. He saw a little girl playing with the snow and then out of nowhere it started floating and forming shapes.

"_Haku-chan, time to come in."_ Naruto heard a voice call from the hut. He turned to see the same woman that he saw giving birth. He then realized that he was viewing Haku's life. _"Haku, stop that."_ The woman shouted as she rushed to the little girl. _"Haku-chan, how long have you been doing this?"_ The mother asked.

"_I just started, I imagined what I wanted the snow to do and it did it."_ Haku chimed out sweetly.

"_Haku-chan, I forbid you from doing this anymore."_ The mother ordered sternly.

"_Why?"_ Haku asked innocently.

"_Just do it for mommy."_ The woman said as she hugged the girl. Back in the hut a man could be seen looking at the daughter and mother. _"Come in soon."_ The mother said as she walked back to the hut. After a few second returning to the hut, the woman let out a blood chilling scream. Haku rushed in to see what was wrong only to see her father stabbing her mother. The man realized the girl had entered and rushed her. Fear overcame Haku and she closed her eyes to the attack. When she opened her eyes she saw her father impaled on a spike of ice. She ran as far as she could from the hut, crying all the while.

Now, Naruto was in an urban area with a slightly older Haku. She sat on the edge of the street with tattered clothes. People who walled down the street either sent nasty glares at her or acted like she didn't exist at all. Then a two ninja's Naruto recognized as Zabuza and Tsuki walked up to the girl.

"_What a poor child."_ Tsuki said solemnly.

"_A child that is not wanted by anyone; you will die with neither freedom nor dreams."_ Zabuza said as Haku looked up to him.

"_You have the same eyes as me."_ Haku said with a smile. Zabuza and Tsuki only looked shocked by that statement, but then regained their composure.

"_Come with us."_ Zabuza said as he stood up and turned around, Haku following silently. As Naruto watched the three walk into the distance he returned to reality. _'She was just like me, no one to care about us, not wanted; so alone, only ourselves to rely on.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He still stood over Haku's body, and tears began to pour out of his eyes. He slowly began to revert to his human form as he howled out. "I'm sorry." He cried when he returned fully human. "I'm so sorry." He repeated as he pulled Haku to her knees hugged her. "Please forgive me." He continued. This lasted for several minutes, as everybody watched in astonishment. A several minutes ago Naruto was leaking Killer Intent but then it suddenly vanished. The after a few more minutes, he broke down to tears.

"Why won't you kill me?" Haku asked confused to why this boy was apologizing,

"You were just like me. No one cared at all, but then you found people to give your life for. I can't take that away." Naruto cried out as he hugged the girl tighter. "Please forgive me."

"But I killed your friend." Haku stated even more confused.

"One life doesn't deserve another. I could never take the life of someone that has been through the same things I have." Naruto exclaimed as he sobbed even more, "Please forgive me."

'_What should I do?'_ Haku thought. _'I just killed his friend and now he is asking for my forgiveness. What could have happened to make him that way? What does he mean the same as me?'_ Haku wondered. This boy, no younger than her age, was crying like a five year old child begging for their parent's forgiveness after they did something wrong. When she looked into Naruto's eyes, still pouring out tears, she saw right into his soul. She saw how pure he was. "Hush, it's all right." She said as a protective and caring emotion came over her. The last time she felt like this is when she was living happily with her parents; she began to cry as she realized that she found someone to care about. "Everything will be just fine." She whispered as she began to rock back and fourth to quall Naruto's sobbing. Everyone watched this touching scene in silence. Everyone, including Tsuki and Zabuza were moved to tears by all the emotion in it. Then everyone heard a weak cough come from Sasuke and then a few more, stronger ones.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran to his side. Kakashi and Kiiori also rushed over to give medical aid.

"Sasuke-teme is still alive?" Naruto asked between sniffles.

"Yes." Haku said sweetly, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"That's great." Naruto said weakly. After a few seconds, he passed out, to which Hinata responded by rushing to his side.

"He's alright, just exhausted." Haku said as she put Naruto into Hinata's arms. She then walked over to the rest of her team.

"We can't fight these people." Haku said as she gathered with her team. Tsuki and Zabuza didn't respond, but they understood that she had developed a relationship with the Naruto boy. Just then, Gatou the very man who hired them appeared.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Devils of the Mist aren't as devilish as they thought." Gatou laughed madly. Behind him was an army of hired hands. "Well, it's not like I was going to pay you anyway." He revealed. "I hired all these men with the money I hired you for. Surely they will succeed where you three failed."

"You son of a bitch!" Tsuki yelled enraged.

"We will make you pay, one way or another." Zabuza threatened Gatou, trying to scare him and working.

"I will double all your pay if you kill everyone over there." Gatou shouted as he looked to his own men. The men roared in agreement and were about to charge when the felt an ominous presence.

"**Do not_ make _one _move. Gatou, leave this _country _now._ **" Naruto said, even though it was actually Kyūbi and Umu talking through the unconscious Naruto. Everyone could feel the killing intent pouring out of Naruto, but all of it was direct to Gatou and his men.

"And what will you do if I don't." Gatou laughed nervously trying to bluff his way out of it.

"This." Naruto said as he appeared right behind Gatou and bit him in the neck. Gatou just stood there for a moment before he cried out in pain. Then he rambled out pleads like "Anything but that" before Naruto removed his teeth from Gatou's neck.

"Men, leave here at once!" Gatou ordered as he pointed to the opposite direction.

"What about our pay?" Some yelled back.

"You will receive your pay; just leave before that demon kills us all!" Gatou said as he pointed to Naruto who had appeared next to Haku. By the looks in Gatou's eyes they could tell that whatever the kid had done, it must have scared Gatou shitless. Plus, they didn't really care what they did as long as the got paid. As soon as they left, Naruto fainted again.

* * *

I know I haven't been updating alot but I'm going to make a better effort to write. Though this chapter isn't as long as most of the others, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Tsuki and Zabuza but I already have a plan for Haku.

Please review. Please write whatever ever you want about the story but please review. Any ideas, suggestions, what you like, what you don't like, or anything concerning the story.

"Love me or hate me, but spare me your indifference." - Libbie Fudim


	13. Thirteenth Unmei

I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to in the future. I do, though, own this fanfiction and original characters in it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'_  
_Flashback_  
"**Umu speech**"  
"_**Kyūbi speech**_"

So here is the rest of Chapter thirteen, it's not as long as I originally planned because I decided to put the rest in the next chapter fourteen. Most of chapter fourteen is written but not typed so it should be up within a week.

* * *

_**Thirteenth Unmei: The Offer**_

Naruto sat in his mind, in front of him were the two most powerful demons in the world and he wore the biggest grin in the world. "That bastard deserved that. He was so annoying, all that bark, but no bite. He got what was coming to him."

Umu sat in front of Naruto to his right, he wore the same grin as Naruto, but slightly more sadistic. "**That felt great. It's been so long since I've done that technique, but god is it draining. Too bad you didn't let me kill him.**"

"I didn't want him dead, only scared shitless."

"_**Well, you got what you wanted. After that technique, his face was all like 'My balls are going to get torn off,'**_" Kyūbi laughed hysterically, trying to mimic Gatou's face.

"Well, whatever happened made me fain so I think that I be here for a while. So, what do you two say for a little training? I want to practice those techniques from the scroll." Naruto stood up and began doing some stretches.

"**I'm too tired,**" Umu waved off the idea and lied down.

"_**Well since I really didn't do anything, I'm up for it,**_" Kyūbi jumped up and began doing his own warm up routine.

"**That's right just leave the old demon out,**" Umu complained undignified.

"You said you're tired," Naruto and Kyūbi defended in unison.

"**Screw you. I feeling rejuvenated already,**" Umu retorted as he got up and did his own warm up.

_(With everybody else)_

Haku watched as Kiiori lifted up Naruto and place him on his shoulders. "Will he be alright?" She asked with concern over her new found friend.

"He'll be fine." Kiiori told her, hoping to calm her down. Haku doubted him a little but when she looked at Hinata and saw that she wasn't worried, she decided that Kiiori was probably right. On the other hand there was Sakura who was obsessing over Sasuke, even though he wasn't in that bad of a condition.

"For now, we'll go to Tazuna's house and rest and wait for Naruto to wake up. Anyone who is able will help Tazuna finish the bridge. Kakashi explained as he led the group back to Tazuna's. When they got there the found out that Inari had banded up the villagers to chase out the remaining mercenaries that had worked for Gatou. For the Next couple of days everybody was tense around each other, but nothing bad happened in fear of Naruto having another outbreak.

Naruto, amazingly, did not wake up for several days. This made his team a little worried that maybe he had suffered some psychological damage. Kakashi on the other hand did not let Sasuke train until Naruto woke up. This mad Sasuke utterly pissed since he was already mad because he couldn't bet Haku, so he wanted to train. So Sasuke spent his day helping at the bridge and then just trying to wake up Naruto with his death glares. It was about five days after the battle that Naruto woke up.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed, and he stopped leaning against the wall and left the room.

After Sasuke left Hinata came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

"Hungry," Naruto responded, and on cue his stomach growled.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's stomach. "I'll go ask Tsunami to go make you some food," she said before she left the room.

"Thanks."

"Naruto!" Inari yelled as he tackled the already sore boy. "You've been sleeping forever. I want you to show me some of those moves that you did. That Haku girl showed me some but they were too hard."

"Hey, what makes you think mine will be any easier? I am a demon you know," Naruto flashed his eyes to scare the boy, but had no results.

"Whatever just hurry up," Inari said as he got up and left the room.

"I'll come out after I eat," Naruto shouted at his retreating form.

Then he heard a knock at the door and Haku's voice. "May I come in?" She asked politely.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she came in and sat in front of Naruto.

"Pretty good."

She smiled in relief. "That's good. I wanted to ask you what you meant when you said you were like me."

"Straight to the point aren't we." Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in typically fashion.

"I'm sorry if it's too soon but I wanted to know." Haku apologized with a look of shame.

"It's okay. You deserve to know really since I saw your past without your permission." Naruto denied.

"You saw my past." Haku said in shock.

"Yeah, but only certain parts, I don't know how it happened. It was when I snapped and went all crazy like. When I had pinned you down and looked into your eyes I went into a trance and saw your past. It was truly an accident and I don't know how it happened. But after I saw your past it made me realize that you were like me. All my life I have had no parents, no friends, or anyone who really care for me everyday. My whole village hates me beside a choice few. They saved me from my despair. I couldn't bear to kill or hurt anyone that was like me, someone you had grown up with the same pain as me, someone who only wanted to be acknowledged for who they are not what they are." Naruto explained with his eyes showing the sincerity of his words.

"Thank you," Haku said with her eyes on the verge of tears. She was moved by how kind Naruto words were. "What happened to you at your village?" She asked innocently. "I mean why do the villagers hate you?"

"Well do you know the story of Kyūbi attacking Konoha?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded. "Well that makes this easier. According to the story our 4th Hokage was able to kill the demon at the cost of his life, but that is far from the truth."

"What really happened?"

"Well, the 4th in fact defeated the demon along with another. The truth is the Kyūbi did not attack out village. It was a shape shifting demon named Umu that attacked in the form of the Kyūbi. The 4th was able to get the help of Kyūbi to defeat the other demon."

"How'd he do that?"

"Well, Kyūbi and Umu were enemies and though both hated Konoha Kyūbi did not want Umu to be the one to destroy it. So, the there fought each other and in the end the 4th sealed them into a newborn child."

"How do you know all this, I mean you would have been a baby when this happened, right?" Haku asked right before it dawned on her. "Oh, you were the child the demons were sealed into."

"Yeah, my whole village thinks that I'm the reincarnation of the Kyūbi, they don't even know about Umu. They treat me like a murderer," Naruto said with a bit of malice.

"It must have been tough growing up." Haku sympathized with Naruto.

"Yeah, but I survived," He said cheerfully. "Oh, can you not talk about this in front of the others?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Yeah, but why?" Haku asked confused.

"No one but Kakashi and Kiiori know. I have never told anyone but you."

"Why? I mean they're your friends, they'll understand,"

"I'm not sure about that," Naruto said softly with doubt weakening in his voice. "Imagine if you were to go back to your home village and make friends. Then imagine what would happened if you told them about your bloodline." After he said this Haku understood his doubt. It didn't matter how much people say that they will understand, it only matter how they would react to what they were told. In Haku's case everybody in her village hated her bloodline and killed all the people that had it, even the children her aged despised it. She realized that in Naruto village it must be similar; surely many of the children had lost people in their families due to the battle, and they surely hated the demons.

"I won't tell anyone," Haku assured Naruto with a compassionated voice.

"Thanks," Naruto sighed in relief. "I don't know who life was harder, yours or mine." Naruto joked trying to change the atmosphere.

"Hello?" Kiiori called from the outside the room.

"Come in sensei." Naruto said and Kiiori came in along with some others.

"Yo," Kakashi waved as he followed Kiiori.

"Hello," Tsuki and Zabuza said together.

"Whoa! Look at this, the most visitors in a lifetime," Naruto joked.

"Just wanted to tell you that the missions over and we'll be leaving tomorrow." Kiiori told Naruto.

"That's fine and all, but what's with the crowd?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, we just wanted to thank you becoming Haku's friend." Zabuza admitted.

"It's no problem, in fact, why don't you guys come back with us back to Konoha," Naruto smiled at his genius.

"What?!" Everybody else in the room choked.

"What? I think it's a great idea. Konoha get some good ninja and you guys get to stop running around. Perfect for both sides." Naruto explained.

"That not the problem, brat. The last thing you knew we were enemies, but now your offering to make us your allies. How do you know that we aren't waiting for the right time to kill you guys?" Tsuki objected.

"Well, the right time would have been when I was asleep." Naruto smirked. Everybody knew he was right. Naruto might not be able to even hit any of them normally, but if he snapped again it would surely enable him to defeat them, thus not making fighting worth the risk.

"Naruto, it's not that simple," Kakashi chided.

"Actually, know that I think about it, it seems like a good idea," Kiiori concurred with Naruto.

"Well, we'll have to talk about this in private," Tsuki stated and she got up and Haku and Zabuza followed.

Once Kakashi was sure they were out of hearing range he spoke again. "Kiiori, you only agree because you got a thing for Tsuki."

"I'm appalled that you think I would put my own interests before the villages, though I'm not saying I don't get a benefit," Kiiori acted with fake disgust.

"Yeah, whatever, but seriously what's our plan. Do we really want to bring them back? I think we should ask the whole team," Kakashi got them back on topic.

"Good idea, I'll go get everyone," Naruto agreed and he got up and left the room. It took him about ten minutes to find everybody because Sasuke was out in the forest training. Needless to say Sasuke wasn't happy that his training was interrupted, but he came because Naruto said Kakashi wanted him there.

After everyone was there Kiiori spoke. "Okay, what we're all are here for. You all know that we are leaving tomorrow and when we were talking to Zabuza and his group, Naruto had the idea to invite them to become ninja of Konoha. I think it is a good idea, but Kakashi isn't so sure yet."

"Yes, I don't know how much we can rely on them, I can tell Haku is trustworthy but Tsuki and Zabuza are wary, so I believe we should have a vote," Kakashi explained, pointing out his reason for disagreeing. "I vote not to bring them."

"I vote take them," Kiiori said.

"I'm with him," Naruto pointed to Kiiori.

"I don't know how much we can trust them, but Naruto-kun thinks it a good idea, I'll agree with him," Hinata said.

"I'm with Kakashi-sensei, I don't think we can trust them enough to fight for us," Sakura said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke for his decision but Kakashi spoke before he could say anything. "If he doesn't think they should come it ends in a tie and in that case we won't bring them, because being unable to decide is the same as not deciding at all. So what do you say Sasuke?"

"Personally, I could care less what happens to them, but I would only want them to come if they can make me stronger." Sasuke spoke without any emotion, showing no interest in the matter.

"So we decided that they can come if they want." Kiiori finished up the discussion.

"Good, now I'm gonna go eat, I'm starving," Naruto sighed and left the room. When he got down to the Kitchen he saw Tsunami standing there waiting for him.

"I made you a bowl of ramen for you," she said sweetly.

"Thanks, I'm so hungry after not eating for five days," Naruto said before he sat down and ate in less than a minute. "You didn't happen to make any extra?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Hinata-chan gave me a heads up," Tsunami said as she poured him another bowl.

"Thanks."

After eating, Naruto went outside to play with Inari. Outside he saw Inari trying to talk to Sasuke, but had no luck. Sakura, Hinata, and Haku were all talking to each other. Tsuki and Kiiori were talking to each other and seemed to be getting along well. Zabuza and Tazuna were talking to each other about something that seemed important. Kakashi was doing what he always did with his free time, read _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Hey, Inari, let me show you some cool moves," Naruto said to get the boys attention. Inari immediately left Sasuke and ran up to Naruto.

"Are you gonna show me some awesome move?" Inari asked with excitement flowing from his voice.

"Well, I'll show you some moves that are simple moves for now, but next time I'll show you awesome stuff."

"First off is the henge…" Naruto trailed off into a description about the technique and showed him a normal one. For the rest of the day Naruto showed Inari basic academy level techniques that the bow could practice. He also showed him how to throw shuriken and kunai. When it got dark they all went inside and ate dinner. After dinner they all went to bed early so they could have enough energy for a long day's trip back to Konoha.

The next day everybody was up bright and early to get there thing together and leave. Most of there things were already packed except for toiletries and a pair of clothes for that day. After everybody was done changing and packed they met outside. Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami had also woken up to see off there new friends.

"Everybody ready?" Kakashi asked and got affirmatives from everybody.

"Good, now what have you decided?" Kiiori asked Zabuza.

"We discussed it and decide it would be best if only Haku went with you," Zabuza informed them.

"We know that she hasn't had the best life since she been with us and we want he to have a fresh start, plus we've had a job offer here." Tsuki said with a sense of regret.

"That's good," Kiiori said optimistically.

After everyone said their goodbyes, some more teary than others, they set off to Konoha.

* * *

Hello again, after an extremely insight review from a reader I realized something, this story must undergo (I think undergo is one word) a revision. Hopefully it won't deter reader's, but some things will change (Naruto's and Hinata's relationship will go at a consideralbly slower pace. Just fair warning for fans of that pairing). Also if you reader's could give any feedback for this revision I would be deeply grateful. When the revision is done, the story will be updated all at once, either by replacing the chapters or creating a new title and deleting the old one, but it will probably be the former. Thanks for reading and please give your thoughts. 


	14. Update

Update

Sorry to all the fans of this story. However short-lived it was I'm deeply sorry for not continuing to write it. Though for anyone that may have like the story and wants to continue it, they are welcome to. As for my reason why I stopped writing was that I got distracted with other parts of my life (mainly my girlfriend and some work.) Though for any hope that some may want that my girlfriend has encouraged me to pick up writing again. And though I will not continue this story, I do plan to create another story.

The reason I am not continuing this one is because I want to change how it was going and instead of changing certain parts I will just try to write a new one. The new one may start after Naruto return from training. I have a lot of thinking to do and I plan to get up a chapter in a couple weeks.

Lastly to anyone who wants to continue writing it please contact me from my account, which surprisingly after 1 year is still active. Anyway, that's it.

Thank you for your dedication, to those who were dedicated.


End file.
